A Place in Society
by Millie M. Banshee
Summary: Ichigo is discovered as a mutant. The X-men to Japan to retrieve him. Ichigo refuses at first until his inner hollow wants to use that power for himself. Scared for everyone Ichigo gives up being a Shinigami to protect his friends. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

A Place in Society

Prologue

(A/N I'm writing yet another story. I'm so bad. Anyways, this is a Bleach/X-Men: Evolution crossover. Please enjoy it. The prologue is what the story builds up to. So basically this takes about 3 weeks in the future from where the story will start.)

**Summary:** Ichigo is discovered to be a mutant. The X-men go out to Japan to retrieve him and take him back to the mansion. Ichigo at first refuses until his Hollow side decides to take control of him a use that power for himself. Scared now for himself and his friends he leaves Rukia and the others on a bitter note even giving up being a Shinigami just to distance himself from them. But when trouble comes a knocking on the X-men's door, and with a mysterious group hunting down Ichigo what's our carrot top to do? Will he pick up his Zanpakuto one more time to protect those around him or…

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy/inner voice**_

* * *

This was bad. This was very bad. It had only been a little over a week since he arrived in America and yet he was already running for his life. He would normally stay and fight but this time was different. The one ability he wished he had he had given up for a new one. A power he was scared of if it got out of control. This was the first time in a long that Ichigo Kurosaki was this scared.

"This way," the brunette haired girl ahead of him shouted.

He and the rest of the group turned the corner only to run down an alley with no way out.

"Damn it, Kitty, zis is a dead end," a Germen teen shouted at her. "Und vhatever zat gas vas affected our abilities. I can't port us out und you can'ts phase us through ze vall either."

"Then we've got to face them and fight," a gruff man snorted turn to face the mouth on the long alley way.

"Are you nuts?! They've got guns and a bunch of other weapons, Logan-san," Ichigo snapped at him. "It's just us four! We don't have anything that could possibly even the odds!"

The sounds of running feet were heard coming towards them in the night. A thin layer of fog covered the city putting a hazy veil over their eyes. Soon a large dark mass entered their line of vision. It was a large group of heavily armored men coming towards them. Logan, Ichigo, and the others got into a stance.

"You were lucky to get this far, freaks," one of the armored men said, holding up his gun. "But this is the end of the line for you all!"

"What did we ever to do you?!" Ichigo snapped at them. "Why are you doing this to us?!"

"Simple. You. Were. Born," The man said with venom in his voice. "Now it's time to die.

The other soldiers readied their weapons and took aim. The small group of four backed up a little more. The man smiled at them before drawing in a breath.

"Fire!"

**BOOOOMMM!!!**

From the middle of the soldiers an explosion hit, sending them up into the air only to land them broken and burned scattered along the ground but not a soul was dead. The smoke cleared a little to reveal the damage done by that unexplained explosion. Ichigo was sure his felt a surge of spiritual pressure somewhere.

The small group moved from the wall and looked around. Where the hell did that explosion come from? Ichigo moved a little closer to get a better look at what happened. He jumped back as someone landed in front of him. Ichigo let out a yelp and stumbled back almost falling over. The man stood up straight in a dark hooded cloaked. He dusted it off a little before turning his hooded head towards Ichigo.

"All right, bub, who are you?" Logan said, grabbing Ichigo and pulled him back a bit . "What do you want?"

"I'm not really here for you—I'm actually here for him," the man said, pointing a finger at Ichigo.

"For me? Wait, I get it. You're one of those Society creeps that came after Jean and I earlier this week and the night before last when I got separated from the others at the mall," Ichigo snapped at him, stepping up to him. "Well, you picked a hell of a time to show up now! Maybe if you haven't noticed we're—"

"Hey, hey, hey, I just helped you and your friends just now, didn't I? How about showing a little gratitude, hm?" the man shrugged. "Honestly, you're just has as hard headed as ever, I see."

"Listen, you, I—WHOA!" Ichigo got cut off as Logan tossed him back.

"Stay back here," Logan said, looking over his shoulder at Ichigo as he landed on the ground.

"What was that for?" Ichigo bit out.

"Shut up, Ichigo! You never did answer my question. Who are you?" Logan ordered, walking towards the hooded man.

The man just stood there unfazed by Logan. He just crossed his arms lazily as Logan stopped in front of him.

"You have a lot of nerve, bub," Logan said, grabbing the man by the front of his robes. "What do you want with, Ichigo, huh?"

"Quite a few things, actually," the cloaked man said plainly. "However, it's nothing that really concerns you or the others. Just, Ichigo. Speaking of which… Ichigo, we asked you once before if you would join us."

"And I said once before that would never join your little group," Ichigo shouted at him. "We don't have time for this right now!"

"On the contrary we do. You see, as we speak we are surrounded by those of the Society and all those that are friends with it," the man explain suddenly appearing in front of Ichigo. "If and when more of those soldiers show up we would know about it. So far I haven't been alerted so we must still be in the clear."

"And you expect us to believe that?!" Kitty snapped taking the words out of Ichigo's mouth.

"Believe what you want, little lady. Anyway, Ichigo. This is your last chance to join us," the man sighed. "I'm not saying you have come with us or anything like that… But considering the situation you're in… Well, wouldn't it be better to rethink this? After all you have friends here, don't you? Friends you want to protect but with that gas still floating around in your blood stream you feel a bit powerless, don't you?"

"What are you getting at?" Logan snapped, walking up behind the hooded man.

"I wasn't addressing you," the hooded man replied. "But you should know something about Ichigo that he neglected to mention to you and the others as to why he wanted to go with you so suddenly."

"Vhat are you talking about?" Kurt asked bitterly. "Ichigo, vhat does he mean?"

Ichigo got back to his feet as he looked back at Kurt. His eyes then shifted over to Logan and Kitty. What was he getting at with that comment? Neglected to tell them something? They already know he can see ghost plus his other powers so…

_**"I believe he was referring to me—King! AHAHAHA!"**_

"Leave me alone!" Ichigo snapped grabbed his head.

"Are you okay," Kitty asked as Ichigo closed his eyes a though he was in pain.

_**"You know I've been waiting for you to slip up! If only you haven't given up Zangetsu! You're growing weak again, King! You do know how much I want to rule?! Well, don't you?!"**_

The hooded man snapped his fingers as something large flew from above them and landed between him and Ichigo, impaling the ground. Ichigo's face took a look of surprised if not a little fear. It couldn't be… Was that…?

"What is that thing?" Kitty asked, walking up behind Ichigo.

"Zat's a huge sword," Kurt exclaimed. "Vhere did its come from?"

"I don't like to looks of it," Logan said with a bit of a growl.

_They can actually see it? But how?!_ Ichigo thought, turning around to look at the rest of the group before turn back the large blade._ What is that odd charm hanging off of it? That wasn't there before. Is that how they can see it?_

"You want it don't you, Ichigo?" the man said, fingering the bandaged hilt. "We've modified Zangetsu a bit since last saw him."

_**"Zangetsu! Take him, King! We need him! TAKE HIM NOW OR I WILL DO IT FOR YOU!!"**_

Ichigo's hand reached for the blade instantly only to be swatted away by a little white fan.

"Now before you just take back Zangetsu you should now something, Kurosaki," the man said in a cool voice. "Taking back your Zanpakuto means you will rejoin the Society. The SOUL Society that is."

_**"TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK NOW! FOR BOTH OUR SAKES!!"**_

Ichigo's hand inched towards the hilt again. He wanted that power back in his hands. He wanted that power in him again. So, that he could protect them. But he paused just before his fingers met the hilt. Did he really want to fight for the Soul Society again? After all he was the one that turned his back on them.

"WE'VE GOT COMPANY! I COUNT ABOUT 30 OR MORE!" a woman shouted from over head.

"Well, Ichigo, times ticking… What do you choose?" the man pulled off his hood and he turned towards the mouth of the alleyway and pulled out a walking cane.

(A/N Long prologue. Anyway I hope this gets you wanting to know more. See you all later.)

Millie M. Banshee


	2. Odd Things

A Place in Society

Chapter 1

Odd Things

(A/N Okay, so here is the second story. Also can any of you believe that Michael Jackson is dead? I'm not really fond of the man but it's sad. I mean, it was so sudden… He was so young. The story is set during the time the arrancars first appear. But for story purposes ignore few details about Uryu's powers and Orihime's and Ichigo's. Anyway, enjoy the story.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy/inner voice**_

* * *

Ichigo stared blankly up at his dark bedroom ceiling. So far it had been a quiet night compared to others. Kon was no where to be seen; most likely he got stuck with Yuzu again. He let out a breath and slowly sat up. He couldn't sleep and he needed to sleep. Yuzu, Karin and his father were going to be gone for a week for a father/daughters bonding week in Tokyo. They had to be at the airport at 6 AM so they had to leave about 5AM to check in their bags and find their terminal. It was now 3 and he had to get up a 4 to help finish packing and to say goodbye.

He got to his feet and started towards the stairs. The house was still quiet and dark. He paused slightly at Rukia's room. He shook his head slightly before going down to the kitchen. He wasn't the best cook in the world but he could scramble some eggs and make toast for his family before they went off to Tokyo.

He pulled out a carton of eggs and some butter from the fridge. After fighting with the cabinet for the frying pans he turned around to see the butter and eggs missing. He sat the frying pans down and looked around the kitchen. He scratched his head slightly and went back to the fridge. There they were on the shelf. Ichigo looked around for Kon. Maybe this was a joke but there was no Kon to be seen. He sighed and pulled out the eggs and butter again.

Okay that was weird. He was sure he pulled that out first. Maybe he hadn't after all. He shrugged it off and pulled out a bowel to scramble the eggs in. He grabbed an egg and cracked into the bowl only to have butter fall out instead. Okay now that was REALLY weird. He grabbed another egg cracked it and yet again butter fell out.

"What's going on?" he asked himself, cracking another egg full of butter.

On a hunch he pulled out a butter knife and unwrapped a stick of butter. The stick didn't feel too solid for butter right out of the fridge. He slowly started to cut into it the end of the butter and egg yoke started to seep out onto the counter. He continued cutting and picked up the stick and poured out 3 egg yokes into one of the frying pans.

"That's impossible…" Ichigo said, backing way from what was supposed to be breakfast. "Crack an egg and butter falls out and the butter is full of egg yokes."

He pulled out a chair and sat down just staring in awe at the butter and eggs. That was just too weird. To say he was freaked would be an understatement. There was just no way that could happen. He got back up and looked at the strange mess. He looked back up at the clock it was inching towards 3:30. Okay he still might be able to make this work.

After working a few bugs out he managed to get breakfast finished and the bread toasted with a little butter via egg. Every last one of those eggs were filled with butter and each of the four butter sticks with filled with 3 egg yokes. The "emptied" sticks of butter were melted and poured down the sink. If Yuzu found those in the trash she would be asking a lot of questions he didn't have answers to. Ichigo pulled out some jelly for the toast and set the table.

By the time he was pulling out the milk and juice his father walked into the kitchen rubbing his sleepy eyes. He paused seeing breakfast made and by his son no less. He just stood there staring as Ichigo sat down and started eating

"Hurry up and eat. You've got to get dressed and leave in less than an hour," Ichigo said, picking up a piece of toast.

"Oh, my boy, you got up extra early just to make us breakfast! You are growing up so—UMPH!" Isshin when to give Ichigo a hug only to get a right hook to the face instead.

"HONESTLY! IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THAT NOW!" Ichigo bit out as his father slow pulled himself off the kitchen floor. "Just eat and get dressed, would you!"

Soon Karin, Yuzu, and Rukia made their way into the kitchen and found a seat around the table. Yuzu was impressed that Ichigo had manage to make breakfast. Though it was small it still served its purpose. Isshin and the twin girls eat breakfast relatively fast to make sure they had time to get dressed and time for the taxi to show up to take them to the airport. By the time Isshin and girls were dressed the taxi pulled up out front.

"Now remember, Ichigo, I left a sign up but if anyone should ask send them to the nearest clinic and tell them that I will be back in a week," Isshin said, loading up the last of the luggage. "Keep the house clean for Yuzu's sake and don't stay out too late. Your spending money is on kitchen counter it should last you through the week if you don't over do it."

"I'm 15 not 5. Beside I'm not the only one in the house," Ichigo stated, hooking a thumb towards Rukia who was giving Yuzu and Karin a hug goodbye. "I think we can manage a week without you and the twins."

"Oh, yeah, that's right. I have something for you," Isshin said, reaching into his pocket. "Since you two are going to be alone for quite some time and got you a few of these."

Ichigo's face went bright pink as his father leaned in little closer and held a few condoms in his son's face. What kind of person did his father think he was? Like he would take such liberties with Rukia in the first place.

"I can't believe you would think that I would have—Well, I'm not going too!"

"You're a young man alone with a charming young woman for a week. These are just in case."

"I'm telling you I'm going to do ANYTHING! Now get rid of—"

Ichigo grabbed them in embarrassment as Rukia turned to say goodbye to Isshin. Hopefully she didn't see them or if she did she didn't know what they were. He would have to get rid of those quickly before she found them.

"Goodbye, Mr. Kurosaki. I will miss you," Rukia said only to get a bone crunching hug from the man.

"Oh, Rukia, you are such a sweet caring young woman. I will miss you too!" he said, as Ichigo noticed Rukia's face turning slightly blue before Isshin let go of her.

"Dad, c'mon! We're wasting time," Karin called from the back of the taxi. "Hurry and get in already."

"Take care you two and don't get into too much trouble," Isshin said, giving Ichigo a wink.

Isshin quickly slid into the taxi and shut the door. Soon the taxi pulled off and the atmosphere grew quiet. Both of them let out a long sigh and started back inside. Rukia yawned and started back upstairs.

"I'm going back to bed," Rukia said. "See you later."

"Yeah, sure," Ichigo said as she disappeared upstairs.

He reached into his pocket to pull the condoms out and throw them away only to find them gone. He started looking around the floor and then went back outside to look for them. He couldn't find them anywhere.

"Not again," Ichigo grumbled.

He went back inside and looked around and couldn't find them anywhere. Too tired to continue looking, he finally made his way back to his room and curled into bed. He felt something under his pillow and pulled out the condoms he had been looking for. How did that get in room and under his pillow, no less? He stared at them like they were going to dance when Kon finally decided it was time to show up. He was sporting a dress again and the zipper was jammed.

"ICHIGO, GET THIS STUPID DRESS OFF OF—what are those?" Kon said, running towards him and got on Ichigo's lap.

"Nothing," Ichigo said, tucking them behind his back and knocked Kon off. "Ugh! You smell like bad flowers."

"It was your sister's doing! She poured perfume on me! How do think I feel?" Kon whined, jumping up a down. "I can't get this dress off either! The zipper's stuck! I'm glad I don't have worry about wearing another dress for a week at least!"

"Yeah, yeah, turn around," Ichigo said, leaning over and Kon turned around so Ichigo could work on the zipper. "Jeez, this zipper is stuck! I can't get it loose!"

"I told you it was stu—UMPH?! HMUH!" Kon reached up to his mouth found a zipper stretching across his face and right over his mouth.

Ichigo had seen the zipper just vanish before his eyes and Kon suddenly reaching for his face. He quickly turned Kon around to see the dress zipper was now part of Kon's face. He quickly unzipped Kon's mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, ICHIGO?!" Kon shouted only to have Ichigo slide the zipper closed again.

Kon started to fuss and jump around in Ichigo's hands.

"I don't know, Kon, now settle down! Rukia's trying to sleep!" Ichigo said, squeezing Kon. "I'm going to unzip you. _That sounded so wrong. _Now just stay quiet."

Ichigo unzipped Kon's face again and let go of the lion stuffed animal. Kon pulled off the dress and threw it across the room. He then turned back to Ichigo and jumped up onto the bed.

"Now I'm going to ask you a calmly as I can… How did this zipper get on my face?!" Kon growled out, pointing at his face. "HUH?! WELL OUT WITH IT!!"

"I told you I don't know! Odd things started happening this morning," Ichigo said, leaning back on the bed.

"Oh, yeah," Kon said, looking curious. "Like what?"

"I cracked some eggs this morning butter fell out and when I cut the butter egg yokes poured out," Ichigo said, looking back up at his dark ceiling. "Then there was that zipper across your face that was part of the dress."

There was a long quiet pause as Kon and Ichigo stared at each other.

"Ooookay… If it wasn't for the fact that I have a zipper across my face right now I wouldn't believe a word you just told me," Kon said, crossing his arms. "I've seen some pretty weird stuff but this is… Well, let's just say it at the top my 'what the hell is that' list."

"I've noticed that it's stuff that I've touched. I really don't get it," Ichigo said, holding up one of his hands and looked at it. "I don't know what this is and where it's coming from. It just started this morning."

"Why don't you ask Rukia about it?" Kon asked. "She might give you some advice or something."

"NO!" Ichigo snapped, sitting up, startling Kon. "I mean… She has enough on her own plate. She doesn't need to worry about this either."

"Are you sure?" Kon asked.

"Yeah… Just do me a favor and not tell anyone about this," Ichigo said, giving Kon a glare. "I mean it. Not to Rukia, Urahara, or to anyone. Whatever this is I'll beat it on my own."

"Okay, sure. Whatever you say, Ichigo," Kon said, moving out of the way as Ichigo lied back down and pulled up the covers.

Ichigo rolled over putting his back to Kon. Kon leaned back on the bed as well. This was odd indeed. Egg yokes inside a stick of butter and this zipper that suddenly appeared on his face. Kon didn't know what that was but if he hadn't just promised Ichigo he wouldn't tell anyone you would run right to Rukia. He sighed and looked at Ichigo before turning his gaze up to the ceiling. This was really odd.

* * *

(Bayville, New York)

It was getting close to 8 o'clock at night now when Cerebro's sweeps picked up on a new signal. Professor Charles Xavier and a few others headed downstairs to see who Cerebro had detected this time.

"Ah, let's see here. Name: Ichigo Kurosaki. Age: 15. Currently living in Karakura Town, Japan and attending Karakura High School. Father: Isshin Kurosaki, Mother: Masaki Kurosaki (deceased), and younger twin sisters: Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki," Xavier read aloud looking up at the screen.

"Real friendly looking punk, isn't he?" Logan snorted looking at the scowl on the teen's face. "About ready to bit your head off."

"I don't know, he's kinda cute," Kitty said, walking close to get a better look. "Though the orange hair dye is a bit much."

"Uh, Kitty, zats IS his hair color," Kurt said, pointing at the profile.

"Oh," she said looking sheepish.

"So, we're going after him?" Logan asked, turning to look at Xavier. "If we are that's a ways to go."

"True, but depending on his powers he may need some help in controlling them," Xavier said, turning to the keyboard to pull some more information. "His family looks reasonable enough and his father runs a well-known clinic in that area. Ichigo makes fairly good marks in school, is a skilled martial artist, and despite his 'bit your head off' appearance he seems to have quite a few friends."

"So when are we leaving?" Logan asked.

"Tomorrow. Early. It's going to be a long flight. That and we'll be jumping a whole day ahead," Xavier said, saving the information on Ichigo. "Logan you are fluent in Japanese I'm going to need your help."

"Hey, can we come too?" Kitty asked, looking at the Professor.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," Xavier said.

"Zat greats! Zis sounds like its could be fun, no?" Kurt said, turning to Kitty.

"Yeah, loads. Just get packed and get to bed," Logan ordered, turning to leave. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow. Trust me you're going to need your sleep."

"Logan, a word with you before you leave," Xavier said as Logan turned around and Kitty and Kurt continued out the door.

"What is it, Chuck?" Logan asked.

"Karakura Town… I want everyone to be careful there," Xavier said, pulling some information on the city. "I don't know what it is but the city itself seems to have an unusual energy signal of its own. It's been faintly picked up by Cerebro's sensors before. It's a hot spot for something."

"What is this 'something?'" Logan mused, looking up at the screen.

"Don't know but after doing some research on the city there have been unexplained explosions and deaths," Xavier said, pulling up some translated articles. "While we're there, we may want to check out what this is all about."

* * *

(Soul Society)

Hurried footsteps were heard nearing Head-Captain Yamamoto's office. Two guards quickly ran in, got down on their knees and bowed to the Head-Captain and his lieutenant. Yamamoto looked at them a little surprised see them there in his office.

"Head-Captain Yamamoto, please forgive our rudeness but while doing the usual check of restricted items we have noticed a certain item is missing from the vaults," a brown hair guard said.

"What item?" Yamamoto asked, looking at the two guards.

"The zanpakuto Yin. The seal on its case was broke and the zanpakuto was removed," the other guard stated as Yamamoto got to his feet and his eyes widened. "Could it be 'her,' sir? The one that tried to assassinate Captain Hitsugaya?"

"This is very serious. Teams from each squad will search the Seireitei and the Rukongai. She may still be here in the Soul Society. If you find her I want her killed on the spot," Yamamoto ordered. "I will notify Captain Hitsugaya of the situation down in the world of the living."

"Understood, sir," the guards said, quickly getting up and left.

"Lieutenant Sasakibe, I want you to send out a message to each squad to form teams and search for her and kill on sight," Yamamoto said, turning to his lieutenant.

"Yes, sir, Head-Captain," Sasakibe bowed and quickly left.

"So she's back… The traitor Akane 'Higanbana' Hayashi."

(A/N **Now before anyone worries **about Akane she is only going to make BRIEF appearances in 2 to 3 chapters max. She was made to be a hated character and she is **going to die**. She is just a plot tool that moves the story into a direction I want it to go. **Ichigo is still the main character.** Again the Mary-sue is going to die, has only a few minor scenes, and serves as a minor plot tool to force characters to go where they usually wouldn't be. Also if anyone wants a free avatar made for this website please contact me by going to my profile page, thank you.)

Millie M. Banshee


	3. Funny Thing

A Place in Society

Chapter 2

Funny Thing

(A/N Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy/Inner Voice**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"The zanpakuto Yin. The seal on its case was broke and the zanpakuto was removed," the other guard stated as Yamamoto got to his feet and his eyes widened. "Could it be 'her,' sir? The one that tried to assassinate Captain Hitsugaya?"

"This is very serious. Teams from each squad will search the Seireitei and the Rukongai. She may still be here in the Soul Society. If you find her I want her killed on the spot," Yamamoto ordered. "I will notify Captain Hitsugaya of the situation down in the world of the living."

"Understood, sir," the guards said, quickly getting up and left.

"Lieutenant Sasakibe, I want you to send out a message to each squad to form teams and search for her and kill on sight," Yamamoto said, turning to his lieutenant.

"Yes, sir, Head-Captain," Sasakibe bowed and quickly left.

"So she's back… The traitor Akane 'Higanbana' Hayashi."

* * *

(Present Time)

A few hours passed before Ichigo woke up to knocking on his bedroom door. He sat up and walked over to the door and opened. Rukia was already dressed and looked like she was wanting to go somewhere.

"Ichigo, how long are you planning on sleeping?" she asked, crossing her arms. "It's 12 in the after noon already. We had plans to have lunch with everyone at 1 today."

"Oh, jeez, Rukia, I'm sorry. Let me get dressed and we'll leave," Ichigo said, closing the door and hurried to his closet.

Rukia sighed and started downstairs. Of all days for Ichigo to over sleep, but he did get up early to make breakfast for his family. So she really couldn't get upset with him. She sat down at the sofa and picked up the remote. She flipped through some channels before finding the mid-day news.

"—**rain expected early this after noon. A low is moving in from the west and bringing quite a bit of rain with it. The rain is expected to last for 2 days before finally clearing late Monday night. Today's high is expected to be 86 degrees and tonight it is expect to reach down to 67—**"

Rukia sighed. Rain. Perfect. Just what she didn't need. She got up to look outside. Sure enough the clouds were already rolling into town. She sighed again and sat back down. What was taking Ichigo so long? It was already 10 after 12 and it took about 30 minutes bus ride to get to the restaurant. Rukia always liked to be early if she could, not to mention the restaurant was well known for being packed around lunch and dinner she wanted to make sure they got a seat for everyone. She turned her attention back to the TV.

"**—couple found dead this morning in Karakura Town near Karakura High School. Police are investigating this as a murder and not as robbery gone wrong. Nothing in the house is missing and there didn't look to be any signs of a forced entry in the small home. Neighbors say that the victims were warm and kind and have no known enemies—**"

"I'm ready to go, Rukia," Ichigo said, calling into the room.

"Hold on I want to see this," Rukia snapped. "A couple got murdered near the school last night."

"—**butchered in bed. Body parts were removed and not found on the property. However, dust was found all about the room and in some cases in piles around the bed on the floor or on the bed. Police are asking for anyone with any leads to contact them ASAP. The person and persons who committed this act should not be confronted alone; again please contact the police—**"

"Ichigo, you don't think that—"

"I don't know. We'll check it out after lunch."

Rukia nodded as she stood up and turned off the TV. She strapped her small purse around the shoulder as she and Ichigo quickly started to leave.

**RIIING!! RIIING!! RIIING!!**

"You want to get that before we leave?" Rukia asked, turning to look back towards the living room.

"Nagh, let the machine pick it up," Ichigo said, letting her out first and shut the door. "Besides I'm starving. That egg and toast wore off."

"I know what you mean," Rukia said, putting a hand on her empty stomach. "Alright, good eats here we come!"

* * *

**RIIING!! RIIING!!** "**Hello this is the Kurosaki household. If you are looking for the Kurosaki Clinic that number is 555-9807. Please leave your name, number, and a brief message. We will return your call as soon as possible. Thank you. How was that?" "How's that? I think you're still recording, Yuzu." "Oops!! Where's the off button! Ichigo! Help!" "It's right here." BEEEP!!**

**"Hello, Kurosaki Ichigo. My name is Logan. I'm calling on behave of Xavier Charles. We and a few others would like to talk to you about something important. We will arrive at your house tomorrow morning around 10. We would also like your father to be present to discuss this something of yours. Sorry, we missed you on the phone. We will see you tomorrow. Thanks."**

**BEEEP!!**

* * *

(Restaurant)

"You've had enough, Rangiku," Toshiro snapped, pulling Rangiku's glass away. "You're suppose to be a high school student, so act like it!"

"Oh, come on you old spoil sport **hic** at least let me finish that," Rangiku cooed, reaching over Toshiro and hit him with her massive boobs. "Just that **hic** last little bit!"

"Rangiku!" Toshiro snapped. "People are looking!"

"Give it here," Ikkaku said, taking the glass and downed the last of the saké. "There! It's gone!"

"Oh, poo. I wanted that," Rangiku snapped, pouting a bit.

"Oh, wow, it's really coming down out there," Renji said, looking out the window. "Hope it let's up before we leave."

"Yeah, no kidding. The rain does nothing for my hair," Yumichika said, running a hand through his hair. "It makes it frizz something terrible."

"Toilet water makes your hair frizz," Ikkaku said under his breath.

"I heard that," Yumichika snorted.

"I can hardly wait to try what I ordered," Orihime beamed.

"I'm almost scared to ask, but, uh, what did you order?" Uryu asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Let's see, I ordered—Hi, Ichigo!" Orihime shouted across the room. "We're over here! We saved you guys some seats!"

"Orihime, in the future try not to yell across the dinning room," Yoruichi said, nudging her slightly with her elbow.

"Ouchy, that hurt," Orihime whined, rubbing her ribs.

Ichigo and Rukia quickly hurried over to the large table. Trying not get water everywhere. Rukia forgot to mention that it was going to rain. She only remembered when they were half way there and bottom fell out. They had to make a mad dash inside once they got off the bus. That bus stop was 4 blocks over.

"You're—wet," Chad said, looking at Ichigo and Rukia as water fell from their hair and cloths.

"Thank you, Chad," Ichigo drawled, taking the seat next to Yoruichi.

"I see we're not the only ones late," Rukia said, sitting down next to Ichigo. "Urahara, Tessai and the kids haven't showed yet?"

"No, but they'll be along shortly," Toshiro said, looking at Rukia from around Rangiku's large assets. "He called. He said that they were trying to make some last minute repairs to the shop's roof before the storm hit."

"Okay, I'm starved," Ichigo said as a waiter came over and gave them a menu. "Thank you.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked, looking at Ichigo and Rukia.

"Some green tea sounds good," Rukia looking up the waiter.

"A glass of water," Ichigo said, still looking at his menu.

"Very well, I will return shortly," he said, writing down the order and left.

"I hope you don't mind but we've already ordered," Uryu said, looking at Ichigo and Rukia. "We couldn't wait all day for you to show."

"Thanks a lot," Ichigo snorted, unwrapping his napkin and put it in his lap. "Where's my silverware?"

"It should be in your napkin," Ikkaku said.

"It's not there," Ichigo replied, also looking in his lap. "Funny. It was heavy when I first picked it up."

"Ichigo," Chad said, looking at something on the table.

"Yeah, Chad?"

"There is a fork in my drink."

Everyone turned to look at Chad's soda. Sure enough there was a fork in his drink. Chad picked up his hand and plucked the mysterious fork out of his glass. He looked at as did everyone else.

"Want it?" Chad asked, holding it out to Ichigo.

"No, that's been in your glass," Ichigo said.

"I haven't drank out my glass yet," Chad said, setting the fork on the table. "It's only cola."

"Uh, if you're sure," Ichigo said as Chad slid it across the table to Ichigo.

"**Hic! **Ow!" Rangiku said in surprise, holding her chest.

"What's the matter now?" Toshiro asked. "You hiccupped one too many times? You shouldn't have had that saké."

"No, it's not that, Captain, there's **hic** something down my shirt," she said, reaching between her breasts and pulled out a knife. "Now I know I didn't put that **hic** there!"

"That's the same type of knife that the restaurant uses," Yumichika said, picking up the knife out of Rangiku's hands. "How did that get there in your—uh—well, how did this get in there?"

"Your guess is as good as mine **hic**," Rangiku said, looking at the knife in Yumichika's hands. "That really hurt. I hope I didn't get cut."

_Oh, crap, not again! Not now! I don't need this!_ Ichigo thought, biting his bottom lip. _If my fork ended up in Chad's drink and the knife landed between Rangiku's—really, really big pillows—where is the spoon?_

"Hello, we finally made it," Urahara said, walking up to the table holding a wet umbrella. "Sorry, to keep you waiting. Funny thing, just as we walked inside I felt something inside my hat. I found a spoon. The oddest thing."

Urahara set the spoon down on the table; it matched the other silverware in the restaurant. Ichigo buried his face in his hand. This was not good. Hopefully no one would put this together.

"That is funny. I just pulled a knife **hic** out from between my boobs that belongs to the restaurant," Rangiku said as Yumichika held it up.

"And I found that fork in my drink," Chad said, pointing at the fork in front of Ichigo.

"Yeah, and Ichigo lost all his silverw—Okay, that's weird," Yoruichi said, turning to look at Ichigo with a curious look. "You lose your utensils and they turn up in some really odd places."

Everyone was now focused on him. Ichigo was beginning to break out into a cold sweat. He wasn't getting out of this one. This was very bad.

"I-I've got to use th-the bathroom," Ichigo squeaked out as he got up and nearly tripped over Ururu.

Ichigo dashed to the restroom and into one of the stalls. This was very bad. Of course Yoruichi would figure something was amiss. What was he going to do? He already caught enough grief for his orange hair but whatever this THING is, it was only causing more problems for him. It wasn't like he wanted to put his fork in Chad's drink or a knife in Rangiku's large—really large—assets. Luckily she didn't get hurt. But still…

_**What are you so scared about, King? Your heart is racing,**_ the hollow with in said in a sly voice. _**Is it this new power that scares you so?**_

"What?" Ichigo put and hand over his face.

_**You didn't think I wouldn't notice? Ha! I'm with you all the time! I'm a part of you, remember?**_ the hollow mocked. _**I know everything that you know.**_

_Leave me alone! Go away!_

_**Oh, but my King, aren't you the least me interested in learning what this power is**__?_

_You mean… You don't know…?_

_**Are you kidding me?! I haven't a clue!**_ _**I was hoping you would.**_

_What happened to knowing everything that I know?_

_**I'm not answering that.**_

_A lot of help you are!_

_**Oh, so now I'm suppose to be helpful?**_

_Shut up!_

_**In any case, King, whatever this new ability is it's not one from your spiritual side. This is all you. But I've been studying it. It's whatever you touch seems to reappear someplace else or you can trade one thing for another. For instance the eggs and butter early this morning.**_

_Don't remind me._

_**That was a riot to watch! I couldn't stop laughing! Hahaha!**_

_Yeah, yeah, laugh it up!_

_**You know what you could do with a power like this? I can think of quite a few things. Yes, quite few things. Just image what you could do to a body! Remove the heart without cutting the chest and so much more still!**_

_Enough!_

"Ichigo, are you in here?"

"Uryu?"

"Are you feeling all right? You've been in here a while," Uryu said, standing in front of the stall Ichigo's in. "Urahara and the others have already ordered."

"Oh… Well, I-I'm fine," Ichigo answered.

"You looked really pale just before you got up," Uryu said. "Is something wrong?"

"No… No, everything's just fine," Ichigo said, walking out.

"You still look pale. Listen, Ichigo, I'm sure Yoruichi didn't mean to single you out like that. It's just odd to have your silverware vanish out of your napkin and appear in such odd places," Uryu said as Ichigo walked over to the sink. "We've decided not to continue with the issue if makes you feel any better. Now finish up in here and order. I've already got my lunch. You best get yours."

"Fine, I'll be there shortly," Ichigo said and Uryu nodded and left.

This was not going to be good. He needed to get this odd power under control. His hollow side was already coming up with nasty ways to use these new powers. Ichigo didn't like it. This was really starting to scare him.

* * *

(Orihime's Place)

Rangiku and Toshiro looked at the large picture of Head-Captain Yamamoto on the screen. The captain and lieutenant look horrified after hearing the news. So Higanbana was back? This was grim news indeed. Higanbana was a forced not to be taken lightly.

"You do understand, Hitsugaya, that you can not remain within Orihime's house any longer," Yamamoto said, looking down at the young captain. "You have been at Orihime's for a while now. She may know where you are currently lodging. It would be wise to relocate."

"I can pack and move to Urahara's until she is caught," Toshiro offered but Yamamoto shook his head. "Why not?"

"Urahara would be the next most obvious place that she would look for you and now that she has Yin in her possession things can only get worse," Yamamoto said. "I want you instead to move in with Kurosaki for a time."

"What? Head-captain, not to be disrespectful or anything but—"

"The substitute's house would be the last place to look but you would also not be alone there," Yamamoto pointed. "Matsumoto will remain with Orihime to protect her if Higanbana should appear after you have left. It would be wise to hurry and change locations."

"Understood, Head-captain," Toshiro nodded.

"Matsumoto, remember to keep your captain in formed at all times now that he can no longer stay in this place," Yamamoto said, looking at the busty woman beside the small captain.

"Understood, Head-captain," Matsumoto said.

With that the screen went blank. Toshiro wanted to scream. He could tolerate Ichigo but he was never planning on staying with him. He could only imagine what was going to happen when he showed up tonight. Good thing Isshin was gone for the week hopefully Higanbana would be gone before that loud mouth showed up.

"Ichigo's not going to like this bit of news," Rangiku said, looking at her captain.

"I don't like this bit of news either," Toshiro said, turning around to pack up his things. "I can only image what will happen when I tell him I'm going to be staying in his house. This is stupid I'm a captain for crying out loud."

"Yes, a captain with an assassin after you," Rangiku pointed out. "You know she hates your guts with a passion. She was our 3rd seat at one point."

"Yes, I know. She was in line to be captain just before I was elected captain in stead of her," Toshiro said, pack his clothes and other assorted item. "That night was when she attacked me. She knew I was in my office when she caught it on fire."

"All the more reason to leave here," Rangiku insisted, helping her captain pack. "I'll tell Orihime when she gets back from Tasuki's tonight."

"Alright, I'm packed. Rangiku, give me the phone and the phone book I want to call a taxi instead of waiting for the bus," Toshiro said as Rangiku quickly handed him the house phone and phone book.

"This can't be good," Rangiku said quietly as she looked out the window at the pounding rain. _Why is she back now? It's been years since anyone has seen her. It was nice enough for the captain to give her clemency and let her live here in this world. She was on death row after all. So why does she still want my Captain dead after he spared her life?_

(A/N This is the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I worked hard on this chapter like I do all of my chapters. Please review.)

Millie M. Banshee


	4. Awkward Timing

A Place in Society

Chapter 3

Awkward Timing

(A/N This chapter I'm planning to be quite funny. If no one finds this chapter even in the least bit funny… Well, then you just have a stick up your ass. Enjoy.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy/inner voice**_

English

* * *

(Last Time)

"Ichigo's not going to like this bit of news," Rangiku said, looking at her captain.

"I don't like this bit of news either," Toshiro said, turning around to pack up his things. "I can only imagine what will happen when I tell him I'm going to be staying in his house. This is stupid I'm a captain for crying out loud."

"Yes, a captain with an assassin after you," Rangiku pointed out. "You know she hates your guts with a passion. She was our 3rd seat at one point."

"Yes, I know. She was in line to be captain just before I was elected captain in stead of her," Toshiro said, pack his clothes and other assorted item. "That night was when she attacked me. She knew I was in my office when she caught it on fire."

"All the more reason to leave here," Rangiku insisted, helping her captain pack. "I'll tell Orihime when she gets back from Tasuki's tonight."

"Alright, I'm packed. Rangiku, give me the phone and the phone book I want to call a taxi instead of waiting for the bus," Toshiro said as Rangiku quickly handed him the house phone and phone book.

"This can't be good," Rangiku said quietly as she looked out the window at the pounding rain. _Why is she back now? It's been years since anyone has seen her. It was nice enough for the captain to give her clemency and let her live here in this world. She was on death row after all. So why does she still want my Captain dead after he spared her life?_

* * *

(Present Time)

Rukia yawned as she watched the TV. It was getting late and she was waiting for the late night news to come on to see if there was anything else on the murder not to mention the weather. She turned towards the phone and noticed a message.

"Hey, Ichigo, you never did check your messages," Rukia yelled, from the living room.

"I'll check them in a minute, I'm trying not to burn dinner," Ichigo shouted back from the kitchen. "You know, you could give me a hand, Rukia!"

**CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!**

"I'm serious! Help me out here," Ichigo snapped at her.

"Fine, I'm coming," Rukia sighed, getting up and started towards the kitchen.

**DIING-DOONG!**

"Who could be out here in the rain this late?" Rukia paused, looking at the door.

She shrugged and walked to the door. When she opened it she was surprised Toshiro standing there with his suitcases and an umbrella. She stared at him for bit before he cleared his throat, snapping her out of her daze.

"Oh, Captain, what are you doing here?" she asked and Toshiro sighed.

"I'd like to explain it to you INSIDE," Toshiro stressed.

"Oh, of course," Rukia said stepping aside to let small captain in.

Toshiro took off his muddy shoes and sets his belongings down by the door. A moment later Ichigo walked out to see who had been at the door. He looked surprised to see Toshiro standing by the front door. What was HE doing here? Shouldn't the captain be at Orihime's right now?

"What are you doing here and what's all that junk with you?" Ichigo asked with a snort as Toshiro felt a headache already mounting.

"That 'junk' just so happens to be my belongings," Toshiro pointed bluntly. "Orders have me now staying here in YOUR house."

An eerie silence took to the house save for the wind and rain outside. Toshiro wasn't one to make jokes, especially like this. Ichigo just stared at him in dumb shock. Rukia had the same lost look on her face. Toshiro was to being staying here? Why and for how long?

"Something's burning. I can see smoke," Toshiro pointed towards the kitchen door.

"Huh…? UGH! OH NO! MY FISH! SHIT! THE CURTAINS," Ichigo shouted dashing back into the kitchen with Rukia and Toshiro right behind him. "WATER! I NEED WATER! QUICK!!"

**BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP!**

"There goes the fire alarm!" Rukia stated as Ichigo started throwing a pot of water on the kitchen curtains. "Where's that fire thing-a-ma-jig you showed me once?! That big red metal thing!"

A second later she felt someone pull her back.

"MOVE," Toshiro ordered, holding the extinguisher and pulled the pin. "Kurosaki, outta the way!"

Ichigo didn't quite make it out of the way when Toshiro squeezed the handled and quickly started to douse the fire on the curtains and on the stove. He then turned to a slightly frosted Kurosaki before pointing at the stove.

"Turn that burner off and remove the pan before we have another fire, you idiot," Toshiro snapped as Ichigo quickly turn the stove off and removed the pan. "You never leave a pan like that unattended! You must have had the oil temp up too high!"

Rukia quickly opened the windows in the kitchen to let out the smoke and let in some fresh air. Ichigo stared at Toshiro as he set the extinguisher down on the floor and let out a long breath.

"Seriously. Haven't you ever cooked anything before?" Toshiro said, looking at Ichigo. "You could have burned your house down!"

"I won't have left the pan had you not shown up," Ichigo bit out as Toshiro crossed him arms. "What are you doing here anyway? What are these orders you mentioned?"

"It as come to the attention of the Soul Society that a traitor has returned and has stolen the zanpakuto Yin. This traitor is an assassin wishing nothing more than to see my blood split on the ground," Toshiro stated as Ichigo look surprised and Rukia looked horrified.

"You mean Akane 'Higanbana' Hayashi has returned?" Rukia gasped. "What is she doing back here?"

"That I don't know. Now that she has Yin in her possession the zanpakuto Gemini is whole again," Toshiro stated. "Together Yin and Yang make a very powerful zanpakuto."

"Hold on just a minute. I'm getting totally lost here. What is this Yin thing, Gemini what, and Akane who?" Ichigo snapped, looking at Toshiro and Rukia. "You two aren't making a lot of sense to me. Would you please tell me what's going on to where I can understand everything."

"Very well. We'll talk about it in a room that doesn't stink of smoke so much," Toshiro said, turned to walk out of the kitchen.

* * *

Toshiro finished up the last of the green tea he had made for them. Explaining that long story to Ichigo was harder than he thought it would be but he did get the point across that he needed to hide there so as not to get killed. Ichigo slumped in the chair a bit after hearing everything Toshiro and Rukia had told him.

"Now you know the full story. Gemini is the twin blade so only a set of twins could wield him," Toshiro stated. "Yang belonged to Higanbana and Yin belonged to her twin sister Aki 'kusabana' Hayashi. Yin alone has a lightning ability and Yang has a wind ability, but together they produce a sound attack that can turn a body to dust. Now that Higanbana wields Yin, Gemini's power will solely be that sound ability."

"I never knew the full story. Kusabana tried to stop her sister but Higanbana killed her I never heard that," Rukia said, looking at Toshiro.

"Yes, from what we could tell Kusabana tried to take Yang from her sister to stop her but Higanbana cut her down," Toshiro stated, looking at Rukia. "She would even kill her own twin sister just to get to me. That woman is insane and for whatever reason I decided to spare her life. Maybe it was my inexperience at the time but it was my fault for letting her go. Somehow she hid Yang from us when she came to the World of the Living. She never caused any more problems and seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth until now."

"I suppose you can stay in my sisters' room until they return," Ichigo said, looking at Toshiro. "Just don't make a mess of their room."

"Like what you did with the kitchen," Toshiro drawled.

"Shut up! That was an accident," Ichigo snapped.

"Okay, that's enough! I suggest we just go to bed for now and work everything else out in the morning," Rukia said, getting up and taking her cup. "We've got to clean up the kitchen tomorrow. That's going to be chore in itself."

"True. Grab your stuff, Toshiro, I'll take you to my sisters' room," Ichigo said, picking up his cup as he stood.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!"

* * *

Ichigo lead Toshiro up to his room before heading to his own room. Kon was sound asleep on Ichigo's pillow with Ichigo's headphones on listening to music. Well that explained why Kon never came downstairs to investigate. Ichigo changed his clothes and pulled the head phones off of Kon and picked up the sleeping possessed toy off his pillow before crawling into bed.

This couldn't get any worse. Ichigo yawned as he turned to look back up at the ceiling. It was darker than last night; the dark heavy clouds and rain made sure of that. He wander what his father and sisters were doing in Tokyo were they in bed a sleep, were arguing, or were they having fun? It was already close to 1 in the morning. Ichigo let out a long sigh.

He held up his hands again still thinking about breakfast and lunch. Thankfully everyone at lunch knew not to pressure him about it. Yet, Matsumoto had been lucky with that knife. Ichigo counted his blessings. He needed to figure out where this strange ability was coming from and how to control it. Hichigo had told him that it wasn't from his shinigami side. So if wasn't from that then where was it coming from?

* * *

Ichigo awoke to Kon in his face just staring at him. Ichigo rolled over and pulled the covers over his face.

"Ichigo, wake up!" Kon snapped, kicking Ichigo in the back. "What is Captain Hitsugaya doing here?"

"Not now Kon," Ichigo grumbled.

"He and Rukia are already up and making breakfast," Kon snapped, jump onto of Ichigo this time. "What happened to the kitchen by the way? Was there a fire last night?"

"Kon, I'll tell you again: not now," Ichigo said, knocking Kon off. "I didn't get must sleep last night or the night before last. Now knock it off."

"Rukia was the one telling me to wake you," Kon replied, pointing at him. "So, get mad at her not at me."

"ICHIGO, GET DOWN HERE! YOU WANT TO EAT DON'T YOU?!"

"See? What did I tell ya?" Kon snorted out only to get the zipper closed shut across his face.

"Fine, fine," Ichigo groaned getting out of bed and walked towards the door.

Kon followed behind him trying to open the zipper again. Ichigo walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He saw Toshiro cooking while Rukia set out the plates. He never pegged Toshiro as one to cook but then again Yuzu was still just a young girl and could cook for a whole family. That and he hardly knew Toshiro.

"I don't really like to cook," Toshiro said, turning to look at Ichigo. "But I do not wish to repeat what happened last night."

"Whatever," Ichigo snorted, walking towards the table. "I could have fixed something to eat on my own."

"At what 12 in the after noon?" Toshiro said, putting the fried on plate before pulling out the biscuits. "It's already a little after 10."

"Hey, how did you learn to use the stove and oven?" Ichigo asked as Rukia took the biscuits at put them in lined basket.

"When I was at Orihime's she showed me," Toshiro said, setting the large plate of bacon down on the table. "As for actually cooking, I learned real quick that wasabi and cinnamon should not go into pancake mixes together. Especially when covered with syrup and a little peach jelly."

"You ate that, didn't you?" Ichigo asked, looking a little green.

"Unknowingly," Toshiro stated, sitting down followed by Rukia.

"Ichigo, we're going to need some new curtains not to mention a little paint to help cover up the scorch marks," Rukia stated, getting some butter for her biscuits.

"I more worried about getting that smoke smell out," Ichigo said, putting some oatmeal on his plate. "I don't know who's going to be more upset Dad or Yuzu."

"Your dad might never let you stay in the house alone again and Yuzu might not feed you for week," Rukia said, taking the oatmeal from Ichigo.

"Thanks a lot, Rukia," Ichigo drawled, picking up some biscuits for himself.

"It is a possibility, you know," Rukia smirked at him.

**DIING-DOONG!**

"Oh, man," Ichigo groaned getting up to answer the door bell and stepped on Kon. "What are you doing, Kon? Let got of me!"

Kon started pointing at the zipper across his face; it was stuck again. Ichigo tried to knock Kon off only result in knocking onto the table and dump Toshiro's plate into his lap. Rukia stared at Toshiro and Ichigo continued to pry the plush toy from his lower right leg.

"Kurosaki, you just knocked my food into my lap," Toshiro snapped just as Ichigo pulled Kon off his leg. "Get me something to help clean this up! If I get it will go everywhere"

"In a minute," Ichigo snapped.

**DIING-DOONG!**

"I'll get the door. Ichigo stop fighting with Kon and help Toshiro," Rukia bit out getting up from her seat and quickly walked out of the kitchen.

Rukia walked to the front door and opened it. She was surprised to see a group of people standing at the front door holding umbrellas; a brunet female teen, a thin male teen, a short gruff looking man, and a bald man in a wheel chair. They looked like they where from western part of the world.

"I'm sorry but the Clinic is closed this week," Rukia said with a bow. "I can give you directions to—"

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING! THIS IS MY FAVORITE SHIRT! YOU'RE JUST RUBBING IT IN!"

"OH, BITE MY HEAD OFF! IF YOU'RE SO PICKY ABOUT YOUR CLOTHES YOU DO IT!"

"Actually we're here to see Ichigo," the gruff man said a little loud to be heard over the argument.

"Ichigo? What for?" Rukia asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"We left a message with him yesterday that we wanted to see him," man said as Rukia studied him carefully. _Who is this girl? His girlfriend or something? Definitely not one of his sisters._

"We never checked it last night," Rukia said, looking over her shoulder towards the kitchen.

"Alright… Is Mr. Kurosaki around," the man asked.

"No, he's out of town with his daughters for the week," Rukia said, crossing her arms.

"Okay, is there anyway we could talk to Ichigo himself?" the man asked, starting to get a little annoyed by the way she was glared at them.

"If you want to listen to a raging argument come in," Rukia said, stepping aside.

The man turned to rest of his group.

"She says we can come inside," the man said in English.

"Tell her thank you," the bald man said.

"The professor said—

"He said thank you. I'm not deaf and I do speak English," Rukia stated as a wash of relief seemed to come over them. "Come on in."

With a little effort they got bald man's inside with his wheelchair.

"We were having breakfast when you arrived," Rukia stated closing the door. "Follow me to the kitchen."

"YOU ASKED ME TO HELP GET YOUR BREAKFAST OUT OF YOUR LAP! I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU!"

Rukia led them to the kitchen where Ichigo and Toshiro were still fighting. They rounded the corner to see Ichigo grabbing a young boy around the back of his britches lifting him up slightly as said young boy held up a fist.

"LET ME GO! IF THIS IS HELPING I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY TO MAKE THIS WORSE, KUROSAKI!"

Time couldn't have been worse because in the blink of an eye Toshiro was flat on his stomach on the cold floor. He knew it was cold from sheer lack of clothing on his body. He looked up to see Rukia staring at him like she was a zombie and 4 complete strangers right behind her were doing the same. He rolled over slightly and noticed that everything was missing right down to his undergarments. He was lying on the kitchen floor stark naked.

Toshiro's normal pale complexion quickly turned to a deep cherry blossom pink. This was horrible! He was captain of quad 10! This was highly undignified! He needed to get some clothes on and quick. Seeing none around him he had to think of something. He was really going to regret this. He grabbed the closest and largest object within reach to cover his front at least.

Toshiro quickly got to his feet and ran holding Kon down low and center. He stumbled slightly hitting the opposite wall on the way out the kitchen door. He quickly bolted upstairs and out of sight. Suddenly the stuffed lion went sailing through the air hitting the wall opposite the stairs and landed on its bottom before flopping over on it back. If there was ever at time that a stuffed toy looked dead that was it. Soon a door upstairs was slammed shut and hard. Silence took hold of the house again for the second time in less that 24 hours.

Everyone in the doorway slowly turned to look back into the kitchen at Ichigo. Ichigo was as pale as Toshiro normally was. This was very embarrassing not only for himself but for Toshiro as well. Toshiro had to say 'try to make it worse' and if there was ever a time for Murphy's Law to kick in that was it.

"Oi, buddy, I would like you to meet Xavier Charles," the gruff man said, stepping aside to show Xavier. "He runs a school that you might be interested in. We'd like to talk to you about it. Care to listen?"

(A/N That's the end of this chapter. I hope some of you got a laugh at that. I made sure something awkward would happen and that was awkward. Please review I would like that. **Would anyone like free avatar for this site. I make them at your request. So far I only have 2 clients would like to add to that? For more information please go to my profile. Thank you.**)

Millie M. Banshee


	5. Vindictive

A Place in Society

Chapter 4

Vindictive

(A/N Sorry, it's taking so long to update. Um, well here it is. I hope you all like this.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

English (when speaking around Japanese)

* * *

(Last Time)

Timing couldn't have been worse because in the blink of an eye Toshiro was flat on his stomach on the cold floor. He knew it was cold from the sheer lack of clothing on his body. He looked up to see Rukia staring at him like she was a zombie and 4 complete strangers right behind her were doing the same. He rolled over slightly and noticed that everything was missing right down to his undergarments. He was lying on the kitchen floor stark naked.

Toshiro's normal pale complexion quickly turned to a deep cherry blossom pink. This was horrible! He was captain of quad 10! This was highly undignified! He needed to get some clothes on and quick. Seeing none around him he had to think of something. He was really going to regret this. He grabbed the closest and largest object within reach to cover his front at least.

Toshiro quickly got to his feet and ran holding Kon down low and center. He stumbled slightly hitting the opposite wall on the way out the kitchen door. He quickly bolted upstairs and out of sight. Suddenly the stuffed lion went sailing through the air hitting the wall opposite the stairs and landed on its bottom before flopping over on it back. If there was ever at time that a stuffed toy looked dead that was it. Soon a door upstairs was slammed shut and hard. Silence took hold of the house again for the second time in less than 24 hours.

Everyone in the doorway slowly turned to look back into the kitchen at Ichigo. Ichigo was as pale as Toshiro normally was. This was very embarrassing not only for himself but for Toshiro as well. Toshiro had to say 'try to make it worse' and if there was ever a time for Murphy's Law to kick in that was it.

"Oi, buddy, I would like you to meet Xavier Charles," the gruff man said, stepping aside to show Xavier. "He runs a school that you might be interested in. We'd like to talk to you about it. Care to listen?"

* * *

(Present Time)

Ichigo studied these people. They were American for sure. What was this school and just who were they? Ichigo was at a loss. He was still shaken up by what just happened with the young captain. It was bad enough with the eggs and butter not to mention yesterday at the lunch. This was even worse.

"Who are you again?" Ichigo asked.

"My names Logan, this is Xavier Charles, Wagner Kurt, and Pryde Kitty," Logan answered bluntly. "Xavier runs a school for gifted children in New York."

"So what?" Ichigo said, crossing his arms.

"_Punk ass kid…_ So, let me finish, kid. It has come to our attention that you, Kurosaki, are a mutant," Logan stated getting some weird works from Ichigo and his friend. "Xavier's school is to help those with special gifts to control them and understand them."

"A mutant?" Ichigo questioned not liking the sound of it.

"Have you come just to pick a fight or something," Rukia snapped, standing beside Ichigo.

"Nothing of the sort, missy. But considering what just conspired don't you think something is a little off?" Logan snorted at her. "We just came over here to give a helping hand. So, if neither of you mind can we find some place to sit and talk."

"Fine. Living room," Ichigo said, walking passed Rukia.

* * *

Toshiro once fully dressed he started back down the hall. This was highly embarrassing. A squad taichou naked in public like that. He stopped by the bathroom to wash is face in an attempt to cool of his still flushed face before going back downstairs. He couldn't find a rag so he opened the medicine cabinet over the sink to look for one. Nothing. He went to close it but paused. He opened it again and reached up and pulled something out of it. He examined the wrapping for a moment before slipping it into his pocket and headed back out the door.

He dismounted the stairs hearing voices in the living room. Kon was gone by this point. Toshiro let out a long sigh. His face started to feel hot again as flushed again as the memory came back again. He didn't need this memory right now. He shook his head and headed straight for the living room. He stopped just before he came to the door. He listened.

"I see. You think you can handle your ability on your own?" Xavier said as Ichigo nodded.

"I think I can. After I work out bugs I can handle it," Ichigo stated with slightly broken English. "Besides, I like it here. With friends and family. I no want to go to U.S. right now. Is that okay?"

"That sounds fine. We're going to be staying the week here incase you have some questions," Xavier said, handing Ichigo a slip of paper. "On there is the name of the hotel and our room numbers should you need us plus the school's number."

"I understand," Ichigo nodded. "Thank you. Would you like something to eat?"

"Oh, please. I was, like, so excited this morning that I didn't eat anything," Kitty said, looking at Ichigo.

"Okay, I can get you some food," Ichigo said, getting from his seat. "I never got to eat much in morning. What would you like?"

"Just something to quiet my stomach," Kitty smiled.

"Why not give them some ice-cream?" Toshiro said, leaning against the door post. "If you try to cook something you may catch you house on fire again. I don't wish to have a repeat of last night with the grease pan."

"Why you," Ichigo growled out as Toshiro just snorted at him

"Oh, Hitsugaya," Rukia said, standing up. "Are you alright?"

"Perfect," Toshiro gave one those grins that said I'm really pissed and being sarcastic about it.

"Ice-cream sounds fine," Logan said. "What flavor do you have?"

"Mint chocolate, cookie dough, and vanilla," Ichigo stated.

"Oh, cookie dough sounds good," Kitty said, looking at Toshiro.

"Yah, I vant some of ze same," Kurt added.

"Vanilla would be fine for me," Xavier said.

"Me too," Rukia nodded.

"I'll have the mint chocolate," Ichigo said.

"None for me," Logan said.

"Very well," Toshiro nodded and turn to leave.

"Where is the restroom?" Logan asked, looking at Ichigo.

"Towards the end of the hall on your right," Ichigo said.

"Arigato," Logan said, getting up and left.

He paused as he saw Toshiro grab a stool to get into the freezer. The kid was what 8 or 10 years old at the most. He walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer before Toshiro could and pulled out the ice cream.

"I am fully capable of get it myself, thank you," Toshiro stated bluntly.

"Just thought I'd give you hand, kid," Logan said, walking back the door.

By the time Logan came back down the hall he saw Toshiro scoop the mint chocolate into the bowl when he saw the kid pull something out his pocket and broke into tiny chunks. Logan eyes widened. This kid was vindictive.

"You could get in big trouble for food tampering," Logan stated as Toshiro slipped the item back into his pants pocket.

"I don't care, sir," Toshiro stated, glaring back at the man with his cold teal eyes.

"You obviously don't," Logan stated, walking toward him. "I suggest you mix it in to blend better."

Toshiro gave him an odd look as Logan took the scoop and mixed it up.

"I shouldn't have done that but considering what happened to you… I don't blame you," Logan said, picking up the ice-cream containers and opened the freezer again. "What the…?"

Logan set the ice-cream back on the table before reaching into the freezer. Toshiro watched Logan pulled out something that looked like fabric. Light blue fabric that looked rather familiar. When Logan uncrumpled it was discovered to be Toshiro's missing boxers. Toshiro jerked those out of Logan's hand and scrambled up the fridge, knocking off magnates, to get to the freezer and started chucking frozen goods, looking for some more of his missing clothes. He found them all right down to his house slippers. He face was red again as he slid down the fridge and picked up the frozen clothes he dropped to the floor.

Toshiro stomped out the door and returned a minute later before pulled the item back out his pocket and put more on before mixing it up. Logan was putting the frozen food back in the freezer but stopped to watch Toshiro.

"Hey, now let's not make him sick," Logan said, reaching for the bowl, only have it jerked away and put on the tray with the rest.

"I don't give a damn," Toshiro snapped, marching out the kitchen door.

"Now wait just a minute," Logan entered the room to see Toshiro stuff the tainted ice-cream into Ichigo's face almost knocking him in the mouth. _I never should have let him do that to begin with. Ichigo's going to have a rough afternoon and night that's for sure._

Toshiro calmly handed out the ice-cream to everyone else before sitting down next to Rukia. He calmly started eating his bowl of vanilla ice-cream watching Ichigo out of the corner of his eye. It shouldn't take him long to start feeling the effects according the wrapper. So far Ichigo hadn't even noticed that Toshiro had tainted his food. Toshiro then turn to look at the gruff man sitting back where he had earlier. He was keeping his mouth shut for the most part.

A few minutes later Ichigo's stomach started to hurt. He brushed it off at first but suddenly got up and rushed out the door. Toshiro watched with amusement in his teal eyes. Logan rolled his eyes and shook his head. This kid really was enjoying this. Toshiro wasn't known for getting even but then again he wasn't currently in Soul Society either but in the World of the Living.

_Behold the power of coco lax, Kurosaki,_ Toshiro thought, taking another bite of his ice-cream. _You're going to be feeling this for quite a while. Win!_

* * *

Rukia and Toshiro walked everyone to the front door. Ichigo had suddenly become sick with some sort of stomach bug and could no longer continue their talk. Hopefully after school tomorrow they could finish their conversation if Ichigo felt up to it. Logan was the last one out. He gave one last look at Toshiro who had held bit of pride now.

_There's something odd going on here. Rukia's story checks out but Toshiro where does he fit in?_ Logan mused as Toshiro stepped back and Rukia closed the door. _For a kid he acts a hell of a lot older and is very well built for such a young boy. Rukia even has some odd traits she kept an eye on us like she was studying our every move. Not to mention she seems aggressive at times like she really wanted to fight. Something else is going on._

"Well, that was an interesting visit," Xavier said, looking over his shoulder at Logan. "Shame Ichigo became so sick suddenly."

"Yeah…" Logan said, clearing his throat.

"Hey, did Toshiro ever find his clothes?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah… I forget where though," Logan said, scratching his head. "Hm, this jetlag's really getting to me."

"Yah, I know vhat you mean," Kurt yawned slightly. "Ve should be in bed rights now."

"Bed? C'mon I want to see the city," Kitty skipping in her step a little. "How often do we go to visit another country like this?"

"You'll be surprised," Xavier answered. "Thought other than Ichigo there are some other reasons why we're here, Kitty."

"Oh? Like what?" Kitty asked, turning to the professor.

"There have been some unexplainable disturbances here in Karakura Town," Xavier began. "What or who is doing this is unknown. People suddenly wind up dead, buildings destroyed, and some repot hearing some sort of monstrous cry just before something explodes."

"It's not some sort of mutant, professor?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know. This whole city seems to be a hub for something," Xavier continued. "Something gathers here but then dissipates. Cerebro picks up on these odd signals but none are mutant in origin. Yet, it's strong enough to be detected."

"So ve are going to investigate as vell?" Kurt asked.

"Correct. Forge gave us something just before we left," Xavier said, looking at those around him.

"Those stupid looking glasses? What are those going to be used for?" Kitty asked, stopping at the bus stop.

"They detect whatever this energy is and makes visible to our eyes," Logan said, taking seat on the bench. "So we can see and study whatever it is and possibly stop it."

"Ve're not really going to have to vear zose are ve?" Kurt asked getting a nodded from Logan. "Oh, man… Zose glasses look so ugly."

"They weren't built for style," Logan stated, looking at Kurt. "However, did anyone notice how aggressive that Kuchiki girl was?"

"Yes, she calmed down after a while as we started to explain some things to her," Xavier said, looking at little puzzled. "It's common knowledge by now that mutants exist in this world. Yet, it was as if she had never heard of us. It wouldn't have been right of me to pry so I didn't."

"Wish you would had, Chuck," Logan sighed.

"As for Mr. Hitsugaya. Despite his size and looks I have a feeling he may be older than he appears to be," Xavier said, looking up at the dark clouds. "Maybe even high school age."

"High school age? Are you serious?" Kitty's jaw dropped. "But he so… So…"

"Tiny! How could he be zat old?" Kurt asked.

"What 9 year old acts like that?" Logan pointed out. "Think about it. He doesn't seem to be interested in childlike things, he conducted himself as though he was an older person, his vocabulary doesn't seem to be limited despite he didn't talk much, his clothes are not childish, he's very independent, his frame is extremely well built for a young boy, and neither Ichigo or Rukia treated him as young boy. They treated as someone of their age or in Rukia's case submissive. It was like she was a subordinate of his or something like that. Her whole body posture became more stiff and erect when he was in the room."

"Think they may know something about what going on in the city?" Kitty asked as the bus pulled up.

"Maybe, but we may be reading too far into this," Xavier said as Logan stood to help get Xavier on the bus. "But we should keep an eye on them just the same."

Once settled on the bus it was going to be 20 minute bus ride to the hotel. It had started to rain again as the bus went by its next stop to pick up girl. A petit girl with sort red hair with the edges bleach blond and sakura clip in her hair dressed in a green sweater and blue jeans. She took the see be hind Logan and Xavier.

"Looks like we'll have to wait until the rain lets up," Logan said with grumble.

"I guess so," Xavier sighed.

"Oh, why does it have to rain now?" Kitty pouted. "I was planning on having some fun."

"Weather reports have changed it clearing up by tomorrow," The girl stated looking at soggy paper in her hands. "So if you want to see the city, do it tomorrow."

"Oh, thank you," Kitty nodded to the girl as she stood to get off the next stop.

* * *

The redhead continued down the side walk using the paper to cover her head. She turned off the main street and down a side-street before coming to a stop.

"Perhaps, he's here," she said, walking towards the small shop.

The door was opened and she walked in. She looked around for a moment before spotting a man with a striped white and green hat. He walked towards her with his wooden sandals clacking on the floor.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"The ice bastard, where is he?" she asked as the man readjusted his hat.

"Not here," he said, gripping his cane rather tightly. "He's smarter than to come here, Higanbana."

"Hm, I see, Urahara. So he's hiding some place else," she said, looking about the shelves. "Very well, I just have to look harder."

She turned to leave before she stopped and picked something off the shelf and looked at it.

"By the way. I'll take two of these," she holding up two candy bars.

"Okay," he said as she sat the money down in his hands.

"You should know I'll be back," she stated as Urahara narrowed his eyes. "I happen to enjoy this brand of chocolate but few stores sale it now."

She walked out the door and disappeared out into the rain. She was weird one for sure. He had to tell everyone that had just spotted Higanbana and that she was in general area. This was not good.

(A/N I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I'm still making avatars for free for those who want one. Thank you.)

Millie M. Banshee


	6. Karma and Effect

A Place in Society

Chapter 6

Karma and Effect

(A/N I'm sorry it's taking so long to update stories now. I'm just now getting around to actually writing again. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

English (when around Japanese)

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"The ice bastard, where is he?" she asked as the man readjusted his hat.

"Not here," he said, gripping his cane rather tightly. "He's smarter than to come here, Higanbana."

"Hm, I see, Urahara. So he's hiding some place else," she said, looking about the shelves. "Very well, I just have to look harder."

She turned to leave before she stopped and picked something off the shelf and looked at it.

"By the way… I'll take two of these," she held up two candy bars.

"Okay," he said as she sat the money down in his hands.

"You should know I'll be back," she stated as Urahara narrowed his eyes. "I happen to enjoy this brand of chocolate but few stores sale it now."

She walked out the door and disappeared out into the rain. She was weird one for sure. He had to tell everyone that he had just spotted Higanbana and that she was in general area. This was not good.

* * *

(Present Time)

School let out with the ring of a bell. Everyone within gathered their things and began to hurry out of building to do other and better things now that the rain had stopped. It looked like the clouds were trying to brake up now. Who knows, the city might see its first sunset in 3 days.

"Finally it stopped raining. Where's Ichigo today? I haven't seen him at school," Tatsuki asked, looking at Orihime as they started to leave school.

"I think Rukia said he caught a bad tummy bug last night," Orihime said, stretching her arms into the air. "She called me just before Rangiku and I left for school. She was staying with him incase he needed anything."

"Why would she stay with…? Oh, yeah, his dad's out of town with his sisters, isn't he? I forgot about that," Tatsuki said. "By the way where is your new roommate?"

"Oh, uh, she said she and Toshiro had to do something," Orihime replied. _It's a real pity about Toshiro. I think it's best that Rangiku takes him back to Ichigo's so that he's not alone._

"Those two really are an odd couple," Tatsuki snorted.

"You think so?" Orihime laughed.

"Hey, listen, Orihime, I'll see you later," Tatsuki said as they came to the corner. "I need to get home. I've got some chores I've been putting off. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Tatsuki," Orihime waved as Tatsuki hurried down the sidewalk. "Be safe!"

"You too, Orihime," Tatsuki yelled back.

Orihime let out a sigh as she crossed the street. Poor Ichigo. Rukia said he was up all night and hardly got any sleep. Toshiro didn't elaborate much on what happened with Ichigo but between Rukia and the young captain she could pretty much tell.

"Maybe I should stop by to see him. It might make him feel better," Orihime mused, pausing for a moment. "Oh, wait, I know! I'll make him, Toshiro, and Rukia dinner tonight! I'll stop by the store to pick up what I need! This'll be great! Haha!"

She hurried down the sidewalk to the nearest market and quickly grabbed a small basket. She grabbed a little of this and a little that. She was sure the 3 of them would like this dinner. She smiled as she hurried to a check outline.

She could hardly wait to see what they were going to say when she brings them dinner. She was so lost in thought she never noticed the boy standing behind her. He had called her name a couple of time but she wasn't listening until she got small swat on the back did she notice anything around her.

"OW! Huh?! Uryu! Hi, how long have you been here?" She asked with a sheepish grin.

"I've been here for a couple minutes now," he stated, shaking his head. "I was calling your name but I guess you didn't hear me."

"Sorry about that! I guess was just too lost in thought," she said setting her basket down on the counter. "I was thinking about how Ichigo, Rukia, and Toshiro would like my dinner tonight!"

"Your dinner?" Uryu turned slightly green. "But didn't Toshiro say Ichigo was sick today?"

"Mm-hm! That's why I'm going over there," Orihime said, paying for her food. "He'll be so happy to have a good meal tonight. I don't think he's eaten much lately because of his stomach."

"You think cooking his dinner will help?" Uryu said, paying for his two items.

"Of course! I don't know why everyone says my cooking isn't very good," Orihime's face turned a little sour. "Although, Rangiku seems to like what I cook."

"Yes, well…" Uryu mumbled, rubbing the back off his head.

"You should come have dinner with us," Orihime said, walking out the door with Uryu.

"What?"

"Oh, c'mon, it'll be fun!"

"I really don't think…"

"Okay! Let's go!" Orihime grinned, grabbing his hand and pulled him down the sidewalk.

"Whoa! Orihime, wait! Orihimeeee! Oops!" Uryu said, bumping a girl with red and blond hair with his groceries. "Sorry, Miss! Orihime, slow down!"

"You, idiot! Watch it!" the girl yelled with a chocolate bar in her mouth. She then felt a wet spot on her shirt and looked down. "Hey, he got soy sauce on my new shirt! Oh, man… I just got this back from the cleaners to boot!"

* * *

(Kurosaki Clinic)

Ichigo sat on the couch a little hunched over. His stomach still hurt and he still felt a little bit sick. But whatever that bug was, it was pretty much gone now. That was one hell of a bug. Xavier and his companions had stopped by again to check up on him and to finish where they left off yesterday.

By now Toshiro had been dropped off by Rangiku. She stepped in to check on Ichigo and to say hi only to say something embarrassing about Toshiro. She was quickly shoved out the front door by her captain and the door slammed behind her before she could protest. Honestly, didn't that woman know when to hold her tongue especially around strangers?

Rukia headed downstairs as Toshiro headed up to get out of that blasted school uniform. Although Toshiro loved his little revenge he felt tad guilty about it a few hours later. He would have to admit he really did make Ichigo quite sick.

"Note to self: listen to the living when they tell you that this stuff will make them sick," Toshiro said under his breath, picking up what was left of the coco-lax and tossed it.

He put on some baggy jeans and a baby blue shirt with a white tiger on the front of it. Sliding into his house slippers he opened the door and headed downstairs where everyone else had gathered in the living room. He got a look from Logan as he walked back into the room. It was the same look from yesterday. Toshiro snorted at him slightly as he went to sit by Rukia.

"You said yesterday that you were from New York," Rukia said, looking at the group before her. "That ways away to come here, is it not?"

"Yes, I suppose it is," Xavier nodded. "Have you ever traveled before Ms. Kuchiki?"

"Well, I don't know if you'd really call it traveling but I do get around," Rukia said as Ichigo palmed his face and Toshiro rubbed he bridge of his nose.

The room fell silent again apparently a good conversation was sort of hard to come by. The group in the living room let a sigh trying to think of conversation piece. This was a sort of awkward in a way.

**KNOCK!! KNOCK!! KNOCK!!**

"I'll get," Toshiro said, getting up from his seat and walked to the front door.

He opened it and looked a little surprised and it wasn't because of the two people behind it. Oh, no, it was because one of those two people a girl with long hair was holding up a bag of food. A bag of food which in no way should be in her hands. His face turned grim before she could get a word out of her mouth.

"Hey, Toshiro, I'm going to make dinner for you tonight," Orihime grinned and Toshiro grimaced he noticed the same grimace on Uryu who was standing behind her.

"Oi, who's at the door?" Ichigo called out.

"Haha, how are feeling, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime grinned, running in passed Toshiro to meet Ichigo. "I was on my way home and remember that you were sick! So I thought to make you feel better I'd make dinner for everyone! Doesn't that sound great?!"

Ichigo suddenly looked very ill again and put a hand over his mouth. Rukia didn't look much better at the mention of Orihime making dinner for them. Rukia then noticed Uryu standing behind Orihime with Toshiro by his side. How did Ishida get dragged into this?

"Uryu, what are you do here?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, you see I…" Uryu began.

"I was in the checkout line and Uryu walked up behind me. I told him that I was coming to fix dinner. I figured he'd like to come have dinner too so I invited him and he said, 'yes.'" Orihime cut in as Uryu made an X shape with his arms and shook his head.

Obviously Orihime had been too preoccupied with dinner to really hear Uryu's true answer which by this point everyone knew as a big, "NO!" But here he was irregardless. Uryu turned around noticing other guests in the room. He bowed politely to them and they bowed back as Orihime continued ranting about her "special dinner." Toshiro nudged him slightly and pointed towards the back of house. Getting the gist to go out the backdoor he started to back up with Toshiro beside him. They made it only a few steps before Orihime turned around.

"Where are you two going?" She asked, looking quite puzzled.

"Uh, I was going to get something to drink," Uryu said, pushing up his glass.

"I was going to show him where the cups were and…" Toshiro added.

"That's great you can help fix dinner than," Orihime said, pulling two things out of the bag. "You can really help me with my gummy bear and leek soup."

"I'm going to be sick," Ichigo gulped, getting up and ran out of the room bumping into Uryu on the way out.

A moment later Uryu face turned a slightly pink and tried to be inconspicuous about it. He ran a hand down the back of pants. There was something missing underneath them. Toshiro and Rukia noticed his odd blush as Orihime finally realized that there were more people in the room and started talking to them. Everyone but Logan looked totally lost at her constant rambling. Uryu backed up and tried to walk away towards where Ichigo had ran to the bathroom. Ishida seemed to be walking a little funny Toshiro noted.

Uryu rapped on the door a couple of times as a hand shot out, holding white crumbled cloth. Toshiro felt better knowing he wasn't the only to have clothes go missing while he was wearing them. Ishida and Kurosaki exchanged only a few words before Ishida headed towards the stairs to go to the upstairs bathroom.

Toshiro excused himself and went up after Ishida. Toshiro waited at the top of the stairs as Uryu walked out buckling his belt back. Uryu stopped noticing the small Taichou by the steps.

"Let me put it this way, Ishida. Just be glad they didn't end up in the freezer," Toshiro stated, starting downstairs with Ishida behind him.

"If that's the case let me put it this way, Hitsugaya. Just be glad yours were in the freezer," Uryu side fighting back a bitter taste as Toshiro paused with a look of disgust. He whipped around to look at Ishida nodded his head.

"Ew! Where they under or over?" Toshiro asked.

"Over thank goodness but still… It's not right," Ishida shivered as they got off the stairs. "I'm changing and washing them when I get home."

"Don't blame you," Toshiro said, scrunching up his nose. "Ishida, come with me for a moment."

"Hey, aren't you two going to help me with dinner?" Orihime asked, peeking out the living room door.

"Yeah, in couple minutes," Uryu said, following Toshiro towards the back of the house and out the door.

Uryu stepped out as Toshiro closed the door. Ishida took a seat on the steps followed by Toshiro. After the latest events with Kurosaki, Toshiro wanted to know some things. Kurosaki was too sick last night to feel like talking and Rukia was too preoccupied with the ailing teen to really have time to talk last night. Also it wasn't like that Toshiro was embarrassed to ask Logan and the others what was going on with Ichigo it just seemed to be a topic that was rather…touch and go. Not only that but it would be awkward considering he's suppose to a human and if this was common knowledge that would be kind of conspicuous, would it not?

"So, what is it?" Uryu asked, looking at Toshiro.

"Tell me, Ishida. What do you know about these 'mutants,'" Toshiro asked, Uryu looked surprised by his question.

"Well, earlier this year it was made known world wide about mutants. Or what some people call the 'Mutant Minus,'" Uryu said, turning his eyes to the ground. "From what I've researched they are the supposed to be next step in human evolution. They have their own unique powers, abilities, and physical appearances. Some look human and no one knows any different unless they display their abilities while others look in no way shape or form human. There is a lot animosity about mutants and if they are friend or foe. Come to think of I believe I've seen at least one of them on TV when the story first broke. The brunette girl."

"Her name is Pryde Kitty," Toshiro said, running hand down his face.

"I'm pretty sure I know why they're here," Uryu said, looking at Toshiro. "It's Ichigo. He's one of them."

"Yes, it would seem so," Toshiro nodded. "What are your thoughts on mutants?"

"Why?" Ishida asked.

"I would just like to know," Toshiro asked.

"I'm a Quincy. I'm human but I'm not normal either so why would I judge those that are also different?" Uryu said, getting to his feet. "If you think this will change my decision of helping to fight in the upcoming war you are wrong. All though I don't like you Shinigami I'm not turning my back on this fight!"

If Uryu really hated Shinigami, Toshiro highly doubted that Uryu would have this much to do with them. Toshiro stood and followed Uryu inside and back to the living room. Orihime quickly got up and grabbed the bags of food and a made beeline for the kitchen. Toshiro and Uryu watched her start looking around blindly in the kitchen for the cookware, herbs, canned goods, and other things.

"Let's see. I need this. Oh, and this. I also need this, this, and this. Ah, also this too," Orihime started to set everything out as Toshiro and Uryu watched her from the doorway.

Rukia poked in her head too to see what the busty girl was up to. This couldn't be good. Getting some pots on to boil and a couple pans oiled she started to get to work. Toshiro and Uryu decided to hurry and start to intervene if they wanted a decent dinner this evening.

"All right, let's get to work," Orihime said, finding some aprons and handed two off to Ishida and Hitsugaya. "I need to make a sweet batter for the gummy bears so I can fry them a little and…"

"Fry them?" Logan said, coming to stand by Rukia in the doorway.

"Yep, I need some flour, powdered sugar, a couple of eggs, some ice water, and baking powder," Orihime said, place a bowl down on the counter and went to get the eggs out of the fridge. "Hitsugaya-san, you can start cutting the leeks for me."

Toshiro picked up a knife and a cutting board before picking up the leeks to wash them. Orihime then ordered Ishida to start opening the chicken broth. They needed to do something or dinner was going to be ruined. They watched as Orihime started to dip the little candy bears in the batter. Uryu dumped the large cans of broth into the pot and turned it on. If only there was some way to…

His blue eyes slowly fell on an opened bottle of oil sitting on the counter. There wasn't a guaranteed that this would work and this might hurt her a little but those gummy bears were to never touch the pan. He took a couple of steps towards the opened bottle and pretended to knock it over spilling the slick contents onto the floor and went to pick it up and pushed more oil along the floor near Orihime's feet. He finally picked it up and set it back down the counter.

Once finished Orihime turned around with a bowl full of batter and gummy bears. She took a few small steps when her feet started to slide in directions she was not meaning them to go. She let out a sheik of surprise as she fell to the ground landing on her bottom.

_All right! That worked really—_**SPLAAT!!** Ishida's view was obstructed by the batter and gummy bears as seeing on how the bowl landed squarely on his head. _NEVER MIND!_

The thick liquid slid down his face, down his shirt, through his shirt, soaked into his hair, and dipped to the floor. Orihime lifted her hands and felt the oil coating her fingers.

"What's all this oil doing on the floor? No wonder I fell," She said, looking around her before looking up at Uryu as he plucked the now empty bowl off of his head. "Oh, no, Ishida-kun, I'm so sorry. Let me get that off of you!"

"No, no. It's quite all right," Uryu said, taking off his filthy glasses and set them in the sink to be washed off. "I'm fine, really."

By now everyone had gathered around to the door to see what had happened only to find a mess. A moment later there was a sound clank and something made of glass breaking. Uryu turned around to see Toshiro had dropped an unused frying pan out of the drain board and shattered his glasses. Toshiro got up on his tip toes and picked up the pan and looked in the sink. He reached in and pulled out what was left of the twisted frames.

"Sorry," Toshiro said, setting what was left of Ishida's glass down on the counter.

"AAAGH! My glasses! Dammit I need those," Uryu said, picking them up. "How am I going to keep my grades up if I can't see?!"

"I'll pay for a new pair," Toshiro bit out. "Sheesh…"

"Um, if I may, perhaps takeout maybe in order at this point," Xavier said, looking at the mess before him. "It'll be on me."

"I vouch for takeout," Ishida and Hitsugaya said, raising their hands.

"I'm sorry," Orihime said solemnly, getting to her feet. "I was only trying to be nice. I didn't mean to cause this whole mess."

"We're not mad you, Inoue," Ichigo said, helping her out of the oil. "But perhaps next time just come over to visit and don't try to cook. I'd like to have my kitchen in one piece for when my family come back home by the end of the week."

"This coming from someone who already caught the curtains and stove on fire," Toshiro stated, pointing at the curtainless window covered in scorch marks.

"Shove it, you," Ichigo snapped his teeth.

"I think takeout sounds like a very nice idea," Rukia stated, looking at the decimated kitchen. "I'll go get the menus and we can have it delivered here."

"And we can get to cleaning up this mess while we wait," Toshiro said, turning off the pots as Uryu grabbed a soapy rag to start wiping down the counters. "Kurosaki, where do you keep your cleaning supplies?"

Ichigo pointed to a small closet door on the other side of the fridge.

"I'll help too," Orihime said, taking a couple quick steps to catch up with Toshiro. "EEEEEK!!"

Oil still coated the bottom of her feet and down she went, taking the young captain with her along the floor. They crashed into the closet door rather hard. The sound of thin flimsy wood cracking resonated across the kitchen. Orihime was on her back with Toshiro on top of her. His foot was lodged into the thin wood paneling of the door. Ishida and Ichigo quickly rushed over to help them. Orihime sat up with a little help from Uryu as Ichigo tried to get Toshiro's foot out of the door paneling. His house slipper had done him no good. His foot and ankle were cut up with some splinters in it.

Once free he turned his back on everyone around him. Orihime was trying not to cry. She had hit her head and seen what she had done to her ex-house guest's foot. Between those two she didn't know which was worse. She noticed Toshiro's body starting to shake and some muffled sounds come from his directions. Oh, no, Toshiro was crying. Then she really started crying full force thinking that she had hurt him.

"I'm s-so sorry," she cried, putting her hands over her face. "I w-was only trying **sob** to make dinner and instead I m-made such a mess and hurt everyone! I'm so sorry, Toshiro! D-don't cry!"

"PFF! AH-HEE!! HAHAHAHAHA!!" Toshiro turned around to face Orihime with an odd grin on his face. "I'm not crying! I'm laughing! If I don't laugh I'm going to murder someone tonight in their sleep! **Snicker!** So I'm trying to find something that… Haha…That I can try to laugh at! Understand?!"

"Wow, that's the smile from hell," Ishida said only to get the grin directed at him. He backed up and readjusted his uniform tie. "I-I'll shut up."

"Are you sure it wasn't your head you hit instead of your foot?" Ichigo asked, looking a little fearful.

"That murder comment wasn't a figure of speech," Toshiro said as the grin deepened; it gave Ichigo a chill.

"Oi, Rukia, have you found those menus yet?" Ichigo called out, quickly getting out of the kitchen.

"C'mon, let's get you two taken care of," Logan said as he helped Toshiro up and Uryu helped up Orihime.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long evening," Xavier said moaned as Kitty and Kurt nodded in agreement, seeing Orihime go down again taking Uryu with her. "A very long evening. Sigh..."

(A/N Sorry for the long wait up I've finally updated! Yay! So what did you think? I didn't get very far but it will get somewhere soon! Please review! Thank you!)

Millie M. Banshee


	7. Dinner

A Place in Society

Chapter 7

Dinner

(A/N I know much didn't go on in the last chapter but let's see if I can't get things moving a little faster.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"Wow, that's the smile from hell," Ishida said only to get the grin directed at him. He backed up and readjusted his uniform tie. "I-I'll shut up."

"Are you sure it wasn't your head you hit instead of your foot?" Ichigo asked, looking a little fearful.

"That murder comment wasn't a figure of speech," Toshiro said as the grin deepened; it gave Ichigo a chill.

"Oi, Rukia, have you found those menus yet?" Ichigo called out, quickly getting out of the kitchen.

"C'mon, let's get you two taken care of," Logan said as he helped Toshiro up and Uryu helped up Orihime.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long evening," Xavier said moaned as Kitty and Kurt nodded in agreement, seeing Orihime go down again taking Uryu with her. "A very long evening. Sigh..."

* * *

(Present)

Their dinner was conducted in near silence. It was sort of eerie in fact. The tension between Ichigo and Toshiro was so thick a chainsaw couldn't cut through it as they sat across from each other, glaring. Uryu kept his voice down as he tried to show a determined Kitty how to use chopsticks. He finally opted to give her a fork after one of the bamboo sticks somehow got rammed up his nose. Now with a piece of tissue in the chopstick's place and a few apologies later everything grew quiet. Really quiet!

**Tick-tock! Tick-tock! Tick-tock! Tick-tock! Tick-tock! Tick-tock! Tick-tock!**

"UUUUUUUUGH! I can't take it anymore," Rukia shouted, surprising everyone as she stood and she slammed her thin hands on the table. "I need noise! Something, damn it! It's too quiet in here! The only noise is from that stupid clock and the low growling coming from Ichigo and Hitsugaya!"

She stormed around the table grabbed the TV remote and turned on the news before stomping back to her seat. She sat down and started eating again as everyone stared at her before going back to their own meals.

"Pass the salt, please, Logan-san," Orihime said, looking at the man beside her.

He reached over and handed her the salt. The table fell silent again. Rukia was listening to the news as was Uryu and Orihime. It was a follow up on the story that broke Saturday on the couple murdered at their home near Karakura High.

**We have some new information on the brutal murder of Mr. and Mrs. Toboso. It seems that after some extensive investigation the seemingly innocent couple wasn't so innocent after all. Police have discovered some past criminal records. The name Toboso was just false a name they are actually Mr. and Mrs. Mochizuki a notorious couple known in the northern part of Japan for their drug dealings, illegal weapons smuggling, identity theft, and conning people out of their life savings. Now police have discovered that after they eluded the authorities up north and they moved down here they started a human trafficking ring.**

** Some of the missing girls from Karakura ranging from 5 to 17 year of age were discovered to have been sold to clientele around world not just here in Japan. Some of the older girls the authorities believe were sold as sex slaves. The younger girls the authorities are still unsure of but some were believe to have sold on the sex market and others are speculated to have been sold as mere slaves.**

** Yet, one of the biggest mysteries are, who killed them? It was clear they were murdered most likely for their transgressions. Forensics also discovered something most graphic. What I am about to tell you is bit disturbing so if are sensitive to these matters to please take precaution. The dust-like substance that was left behind was actually composed of an organic matter broken down to its purest elements. The missing body parts weren't actually missing they were actually reduced to dust. The police are still unclear how that is possible.**

** However, the police are looking into known mutants in the area as suspects in this bizarre murder case. If you may know anything about this murder or the human trafficking to please contact the police. Any information maybe a step closer to solving this case and maybe getting some of the girls back home to their families. A list of the missing girls can be found on our website and links to other websites as well.**

_ They will never catch her. She's not stupid enough for that,_ Toshiro swallowed a knot in his throat, looking at the TV._ That was a test and a calling card. She used them because who would miss scum like that? But a life is a life. She shouldn't have done_—_hn?_

Toshiro turned his bright teal eyes to Xavier. He could have sworn he felt another presents in his mind for a second or two just now. Hyorinmaru tipped him off. He let out a sigh and let it go. There wasn't much he could do. He didn't let any major secret out so other than he might know the killer but he never gave a name either.

_Does he know something about this?_ Xavier thought, looking at Toshiro as he went back to his dinner._ I won't try him again. It wasn't him personally but something else was pushing me out. Almost like a guardian._

Xavier thought about who would know something else. There was something off about Ms. Kuchiki he wouldn't try her anytime soon if Hitsugaya was any clue. So that left Uryu, Ichigo, and Orihime. Orihime was little too scattered brained. Nothing against her but she might drift off to who knows what. So that left Uryu and Ichigo. He opted for Ichigo.

_-got him here. If she can do that I wouldn't want her to find me either but Toshiro's a captain so what got him so scared? Are they on par with each other? He did mention she was denied rank so it would only make sense that—nani?_

_ Oh, King, we have visitor can I play with him? EEEEEHAHAHAHAHAAAA! I won't hurt him. I just tear him to tiny shreds!_

_I suggest you leave, sir. You're in dangerous territory._

_ Zangetsu, get out of way! Dammit! Oh, yes, run away but I find—_

Xavier quickly pulled out after seeing a pair of bright yellow eyes and a demonic grin appear next him. They were like that guardian figure that surround Hitsugaya's mind and pushed him out. Again it wasn't really Ichigo but like another entity pushing him out. This was an odd group. He decided to drop anymore digging for now.

"Crap! Dammit!" Ichigo snapped, after he knocked his drink into his lap. "I starting to think some otherworldly being hate me!"

Rukia, Uryu, and Orihime's eyes quickly fell on Toshiro, who had an eyebrow cocked looking at the soaked teen before him. Otherworldly indeed if the young captain was any indication of that comment. He hated him that was pretty clear. Ichigo stood up to get some towels to clean up the mess. Orihime yawned a little and rubbed her eyes. What time was it? She looked at the clock it was nearly 7. She needed to get home to do her homework she also wanted to make sure that Rangiku didn't do anything to her place while she was out. Ichigo returned with some towels and started to clean up the mess he had made.

"Kurosaki-kun, I think it's about time I started heading home," Orihime said, standing up and picked up her dish. "I've got homework to do and that reminds me."

She dumped her trash and went to her school bag. She pulled out some paper before going through them and pulled a few out and handed them off to Ichigo. He looked at them. Flipped them over and looked again. What was this?

"I made sure to take down some extra notes from class today so that you and Rukia would have them," she grinned, putting her bag back together.

"I'm sorry, Inoue, but what are these?" Ichigo asked, looking quite puzzled. "I think you must have given me some of your work from art class. There are a lot of doodles on here."

"Nope those are my notes. Sometimes I find it much easier to make doodles than actually writing it out. I remember better that way," Orihime said as Rukia took the notes and looked at them. "I have to remain 3rd in the class after all. So, Ha! Here let me explain what everything stands for."

"Third?" Logan said, looking a little shocked.

"Yeah, I know. We're still trying to figure that out," Uryu said, taking his dish and dumped it. "She a little out there but she's not as dumb as she lets on. Sort of like Lovegood from the Harry Potter series."

"Riiiight," Logan said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oi, Inoue, I'll walk you home," Ishida said as Orihime explained her notes to two lost souls.

"Huh? Are you sure you want to?" Orihime asked, pausing her long draw out explanation n on how a cat's nose had something to do with a calculator.

"I don't mind. Beside I have a few more stops to make before I head home," Uryu said, picking up his groceries and his school bag. "Whenever you're ready we'll go."

"Well, in that case, okay, Ishida-kun!" Orihime grinned before turning to Xavier and bowed to him. "Thank you very much for dinner."

"Yes, thank you for dinner," Uryu said, also bowing to the professor.

"It was not a problem," Xavier bowed back to them the best he could. "It was nice meeting you both."

"Same here," Uryu said, tuning back to Orihime. "You ready?"

"Hai," she said with a grin as Uryu opened the door and she stepped out first. "Ja ne!"

"Sayonara," Ichigo said as Uryu closed the door behind him.

"How's your stomach now that you've eaten something?" Logan asked, looking at Ichigo.

"It's okay. It's still a little sour but not like it was last night or this morning," Ichigo said, putting and hand on his stomach. "That was weird it just sort of hit me. I ended up throwing away what was left in the carton in case there was something in it."

"Not a bad idea," Logan said, giving a side glace at Toshiro who just turned the other way. "Who knows what might have been in it."

Toshiro then stood and left the room, pounding his steps as he headed towards his temporary room upstairs. What was that all about? Rukia and Ichigo shrugged at each other. Logan just shook his head. A moment later Kurt let out a small yawn and stretched his arms into the air.

"Sleepy already, Kurt?" Kitty asked, looking at her friend. "And here I thought you wanted check out the night life?"

"I'm not zat sleepy. Jetlag is all," Kurt defended, getting up and took his trash along with the professor's. "Zat und I over ate a bit."

"Figures," Kitty snorted, crossing her arms.

"Well, if you're still wanting to go out we better go now before it gets too late," Xavier said, looking at his two students before looking back at Ichigo and Rukia. "Do you wish to come with us?"

"No. My stomach still a little upset. I also have homework to do," Ichigo said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, just trying to figure out what Orihime gave us is going to be work in itself," Rukia added, still looking at scribbles mixed with actual notes. "That and I don't think Hitsugaya is much of 'night out' type of a person."

"At least her artwork better than yours," Ichigo said, under his breath but Rukia still heard it quite clearly. Sweat started to pour of him as he received a hot glare from Rukia. "Wh-what I meant was… Wait, Rukia!"

**SSLLUUGGG!**

A second later Ichigo was on the ground in the fetal position, whimpering.

"With your stomach in that condition I wouldn't want to go anywhere," Rukia bit out, crossing her arms and she glared down at him. "It might turn out worse! It's better that we all stay at home tonight."

"But you just rammed your fist into his middle," Kitty pointed out only to get the same glare from Rukia, and she backed up bit. "Um… Yeah, I didn't see anything… I must have imagined it… S-silly me…"

"Uh, yes, well… Ahem… Anyway, it was nice to actually talk to all of you a bit longer than yesterday," Xavier said, looking at Ichigo who was still on the ground moaning.

"Same here," Rukia grinned.

_She acts sweet but she's a little devil,_ Xavier thought running a hand over his head as Toshiro walked downstairs with an empty mug.

The young captain paused as he looked at Ichigo curled on the ground. He noticed Rukia standing over him. It didn't take him long to get the jest of what happened.

"I don't want to know what happened but I do know that artwork was involved," Toshiro said, walking by them as he was went to the kitchen to get some water. "I insulted her brother once about his artwork. I never did that again."

"Oh, yeah, he told me about that," Rukia said with an amused look on her face. "It involved—"

"DON'T YOU DARE, KUCHIKI!" Toshiro snapped as Rukia grinned at him with a dastardly look.

"Who me? I won't dare," Rukia said, waving him off. "I'm an angel."

"A devil is more like it," Toshiro said, walking up the steps.

"I second that!" Ichigo replied.

"Keep it up, Ichigo…" Rukia warned as Ichigo got back to his feet still hunched over.

"Riiight… Well, it was nice talking to you but I think it's best we get going," Xavier said, wheeling towards the door as Rukia opened it and Kurt, Ichigo, and Logan helped get Xavier out the door.

Once everyone was set they said their final good byes as Rukia shut door and the X-men started to leave. Logan turned to look back at the house for a moment to see Toshiro sitting on the roof, looking down at them. Logan gave a short wave as Toshiro replied in the same manner.

Well, that was an interesting dinner. Interesting was putting it mildly. Ichigo has some very colorful friends. Very colorful. But what bothered Xavier the most was the other presents inside Toshiro's and Ichigo's minds. They were like totally different entities. It wasn't like split personalities. He couldn't explain it. They clearly weren't invading minds but they weren't part of Ichigo or Toshiro. It baffled him.

"Chuck, is something bothering you? You got real quiet," Logan asked as they continued down the sidewalk to the bus stop.

"I was just thinking about something," Xavier said letting a sigh. "I'll talk to you about it later."

"Got it," Logan said with a nod.

"So where are we going tonight?" Kitty asked, looking at Logan and Xavier.

"Well, we've had dinner already. Movies here you wouldn't understand and I'm not translating them for you," Logan stated as the two teens frowned.

"Just send us to a Godzilla movie. Every plot's ze same just about," Kurt added with a shrug. "Godzilla destroys Tokyo by himself, Godzilla fights off another monster but still destroys Tokyo, evil aliens capture Godzilla und use him to destroy Tokyo. In ze end he's alvays destroying Tokyo."

"He's got a point," Kitty nodded.

"I don't even know if one is playing," Logan stated, running a hand through his air.

"Crap…" Kitty moaned. "Then what?"

"Vhat abouts going to a club or something like zat," Kurt said with a shrug. "Zey do have clubs here, right?"

"Yes, they do but I don't think—" Logan began.

"Why not? I believe I saw one not far from the hotel," Xavier cut in. "It's about 7 blocks down. Besides I'm bit too tired to do much more this evening."

"Are you sure, Prof?" Kurt asked as they finally made to the bus stop. "I mean ve don't know any of ze language. Vith ze exception of hai, ei, und baka. That vill over vell."

"And we know how to answer the phone here. Moshi-moshi," Kitty sighed. "But that's about it."

"So you saying you don't want to go?" Logan asked.

"Nein, zat not it at all," Kurt replied shaking his head. "Ve'd like to go but it's just zat ve don't know how to get in or anyzing like zat."

"I could get you in if that's all you're worried about," Logan said as the bus rounded the corner.

"That would be helpful," Kitty said as the bus came to stop. "Are you going to be staying with us all evening, then?"

"I'll stay with you for a little while but then I'll be heading back to the hotel," Logan said help Xavier get seated on the lift at the back of he bus. "I prefer quiet bars to the noisy clubs."

"Ve figured zat much out," Kurt said, getting on followed by Kitty.

Logan got on last after making sure Xavier's wheelchair was secure. While the kids were at the club Xavier could talk to Logan without being overheard. He wanted another opinion on few things. Mainly Ichigo and his friends such as Rukia and Toshiro. They seemed like anyone else at first but they held themselves differently, they acted peculiar, and just the all over presents of them was off. Not to mention the entities that he met inside Toshiro and Ichigo. Who where they? What were they? Xavier didn't know but was going to figure it out. Maybe it has something to do with odd happening in Karakura town. Did Ichigo and his friends know who did the killing of that couple? There were just so many questions but would there be just as many answers? Or where the questions just beginning?

(A/N Okay. I'm going to try and make this short a sweet. Last Friday-Sunday I wanted to an anime convention called Animazement which is here in North Carolina. I dressed up Hitsugaya Toshiro and was one of only 3 known Toshio's running around. I learned a few things. Straw sandals plus marble floor equals bumps and bruises. Escalators are evil. I have known that for years after I fell down one when I was in elementary school. I never got over my fear of them. It was miracle I even got on one at the con. I will barely ride the up escalators but it will take a whole army to make ride the down escalators. I love stairs. I did a cosplay skit you can find online called That's Entertainment. It involves Toshiro and Choji (Naruto) being bored and we get the whole audience to sing We Will Rock You by Queen. However I managed to trip in my straw sandals and fell on my face right as I got off the stage. And I was attacked by an Orihime who came out of thin air. I screamed fear and she screamed excitement. We were two screaming idiots in the hallway. So, yeah, I had fun. I came back home with a bad voice, bruises, and hell of a lot of anime related goodies. Oh, by the way the link to the skit is on my profile page. Look for the bottom link that reads Animazement 2010 #18 - Chouji and Hitsugaya. Buh Bye!)

Millie M. Banshee


	8. A Fright Night Out

A Place in Society

Chapter 8

A Fright Night Out

(A/N Well, let me see if I can't get something moving this time. I was planning to add this to the last chapter but it didn't make it. So I'm writing this chapter now I hope you enjoy it.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

English (around Japanese)

* * *

(Last Time)

"Nein, zat not it at all," Kurt replied shaking his head. "Ve'd like to go but it's just zat ve don't know how to get in or anyzing like zat."

"I could get you in if that's all you're worried about," Logan said as the bus rounded the corner.

"That would be helpful," Kitty said as the bus came to stop. "Are you, like, going to be staying with us all evening, then?"

"I'll stay with you for a little while but then I'll be heading back to the hotel," Logan said help Xavier get seated on the lift at the back of he bus. "I prefer quiet bars to the noisy clubs."

"Ve figured zat much out," Kurt said, getting on followed by Kitty.

Logan got on last after making sure Xavier's wheelchair was secure. While the kids were at the club Xavier could talk to Logan without being overheard. He wanted another opinion on few things. Mainly Ichigo and his friends. Like Rukia and Toshiro. They seemed like anyone else at first but they held themselves differently, they acted peculiar, and just the all over presents of them was off. Not to mention the entities that he met inside Toshiro and Ichigo. Who where they? What were they? Xavier didn't know but was going to figure it out. Maybe it has something to do with odd happening in Karakura town. Did Ichigo and his friends know who did the killing of that couple? There were just so many questions but would there be just as many answers? Or where the questions just beginning?

* * *

(Present)

Logan walked into the hotel room taking his boots off. That was more of a hassle then he thought it would be to get the two of them in the club but not without laying down some ground rules. Like not leaving the club alone, not going anywhere with anyone they didn't know, not going next door to the bar, and other rules like that He found a soft cushion on the floor and sat on it. He would be back by in 2 hour hours to pick them back up.

"How did it go?" Xavier asked as Logan rubbed the back of his neck.

"Could have gone better. Kitty mispronounce something and nearly got the cops called down on us," Logan groaned. "Anyway, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Xavier let out a long breath as he rolled closer to Logan. How was he going to this? After all, he really didn't understand it much himself.

"What are your thoughts on Ichigo and his friends?" Xavier asked as Logan thought over it for a bit.

"There's something not setting right with me," Logan stated in a low voice. "Mainly Kuchiki and Hitsugaya. I don't like it much."

"You had mentioned something last night about how odd those two behave. I discovered something quite interesting this evening at dinner. I got curious and explored Hitsugaya's and Ichigo's mind," Xavier said with sigh. "Frankly, something is very odd. Well, 'wrong' might be a better word. From what I gathered Hitsugaya is staying Ichigo's because he is hiding from someone. I think it had to do with what was on the news. Would you mind telling me what it said roughly?"

"Yeah, sure. Apparently a couple was murdered in their bed a few days ago. The couple was discovered to behind a large human trafficking scheme selling young women and girls to other countries as sex slaves and whatnot. However, the way they were murdered was the real topic," Logan said setting his jaw. "A strange dust was found at the murder scene and parts of the bodies were missing. They did testing on the dust and discovered it was organic. The body parts weren't missing after all they were just reduced to dust. They're on the look out for the mutant that may have done it. You think Hitsugaya's mixed up this mess?"

"Yes, I believe so. I managed to get a little bit out of Toshiro. He mentioned it was girl and that she was testing something and leaving it as a calling card but then… Then something else happened," Xavier said trying to put this toward. "It wasn't Toshiro but a totally different entity was pushing out and away from the boy's mind. It didn't want me there at all."

"Like a split personality?" Logan mused.

"No, nothing of the sort. Think of as two a two totally different people in the same body. You have Toshiro and then you have something else. Something large and cold that was pushing me away. Like a guardian if you will," Xavier explain. "After that I decided to try again. Ms. Kuchiki I didn't want try for the same reason I was pushed out like Toshiro. Orihime, bless the girl, she's sweet, but a bit scattered brain. That left me with Ichigo or Uryu. I opted to go with Ichigo.

"From there I learned something else. Ichigo referred to Toshiro as a captain. But a captain of what I don't know. Apparently the girl that's after Toshiro was denied the rank and Toshiro was granted that title. More than likely it's a case of revenge. Whoever this girl is she wants Toshiro dead for taking her rank. And another thing, just like Toshiro, Ichigo also had the same guardian type entity was well. But he had two of them."

"Two of them? What?" Logan cocked an eyebrow. "Were they anything like Toshiro's?"

"Sort of but these actually talked to me. One was similar to Toshiro's but it wasn't the same either. It was a dark and powerful but he had no ill will. The other… I've never felt such evil in any one. Not even Magneto has that much malice," Xavier said quietly. "He would like nothing more than to torture and kill. That entity refers to Ichigo as the King while calling the other entity Zangetsu. I never really saw any of them. All I did see was a pair of yellow eyes and a demonic grin materializing out of no where."

"You don't know where these other entities, as you put it, come from?" Logan asked as Xavier shook his head. "I don't like it. Could any of these other entities take over?"

"I don't know. I don't think so except that one that it's in Ichigo. He's not there for the same reason as the one called Zangetsu. I think he wants to be the one in control and he doesn't like it that Ichigo is the 'King,'" Xavier said. "But I think what scares me the most about this evil entity is it sounds just like Ichigo. Well, that's if Ichigo was raving mad lunatic but the two sound exactly alike."

Logan eyes widened. What was going on? This town was getting weirder and weirder. Xavier turned to look towards the window. The sun was down and the light from the city was the only light coming in through glass.

"There is something going on in this city. I think it's bigger than we first thought," Xavier said, moving towards the window and looked out. "And I believe that Ichigo and his friend are neck deep in it. They know what's going on and what it is. I think that girl that is hunting down Hitsugaya is only a tiny fragment. It may not even be directly related but it's still a part of it."

"Are we extending our stay?" Logan asked, meeting Xavier at the window.

"I'm debating that. It's still too early to tell," Xavier answered.

"Well, since we're on the topic of Ichigo and his friends I have some information for you," Logan said. "Toshiro and Rukia have a very odd scent. Odd as in they smell exactly alike with exception of being a different sex. But the baseline scent is still the same."

"The same scent? They clearly aren't related," Xavier said as Logan nodded.

"I know. That is what bothers me. That Matsumoto woman I only saw her briefly but she also has the same baseline scent. It was like they were created from the same mold. They are completely unrelated people with the same scent. If I put Rukia and Matsumoto in the same room and I was blind folded I couldn't tell who was who," Logan said, watching people move about in the streets. "As for Ishida and Inoue those are very much different people. I could easily tell Orihime from Rukia and Ishida from Hitsugaya."

"I'm going to get in contact with the mansion later and see if and can't get Hank to look up Kuchiki and Hitsugaya. Things just keep getting stranger by the moment," Xavier said, leaning back farther into his wheelchair. "I don't like it. What is going on this city?"

* * *

Kitty had enough of the club and the few advances from the boys she didn't know at all. She found Kurt and told him what was going. He took her outside to get some air and to get away from them. They sat down on a bench and just outside the club. The night air was cool and felt good to get out of the crowded club.

"Are you alright, Kitty?" Kurt asked as Kitty fanned her face with her hand.

"I think so. I just, like, totally enough of them," Kitty said setting her jaw and crossing her arms. "I may not understand Japanese but I can read body language just fine."

"You vant to call it in early tonight?" Kurt asked, reaching for his cell. "I can call Mr. Logan und ve can go back to ze hotel, yah?"

"Please," Kitty nodded.

"What we got here?" Kitty and Kurt turned to see a group of three of boys walking towards them. "Girl from inside. Come back, yes?"

"Back off," Kitty said, scooting closer to Kurt. "No, can you understand that?"

"No? You say, no?" another boy spoke. "Why you say no?"

"If you understand zat, zan go avay," Kurt said standing up. "She doesn't vant to go vith you."

"Shut up! You boyfriend?" the last boy asked who was great deal bigger than Kurt.

"Uh, no, not exactly," Kurt said, looking down at Kitty.

"Than get out of way," the boy said, balling up a fist and held it up to Kurt. "Lady comes back in with us."

"No I'm not!" Kitty said, smacking the boy's fist away from Kurt. "Leave us alone! Don't you dare touch us!"

"You come with us!" the first boy spoke grabbing Kitty's arm. "We have good time!"

"Let her go!" Kurt yelled hitting the boy in the face. "Let's get out of here, Kitty."

Kurt grabbed her hand and started to run only to get surrounded by the small group. This wasn't good. They didn't want to have to fight them if they didn't have to but it looked like might it come down to that.

"Going so soon?" the biggest boy asked, cracking his knuckles. "All we want is little lady."

"Not happening," Kurt said, getting into a fighting stance. "Kitty, remember to only hit them so ve can make a run for it."

"Got it," Kitty said, getting into a fighting stance herself.

"You want fight? Fine we fight," the boy said as the rest of the boys got ready to attack.

One of them went to take a swing at Kurt only find a fist in his face and it didn't belong to Kurt or Kitty. He landed on the ground holding his broken nose as blood poured over his fingers and down his arm.

"They said to back off. You deaf or something?" another teen boy said, getting between Kurt and another boy. "Get lost or I'll tear your asses up!"

The two standing boys looked at each out the smaller of the two moved over to his friend and helped back to his feet. That left the new teen to face the much bigger teen.

"You want to fight?" the boy stated, making fist.

"Gladly," The new boy stated, kicking the boy in the gut without warning.

The large teen hit the ground rolling in pain as he looked up the teen with the hat on and black tattoos running his arms.

"I suggest you get out of here. Now!" the teen snapped as the small group quickly ran away. "It's a nice club during the day from what I hear but at night it goes to crap."

"Zank you… Zank you for helping us," Kurt said looking at the teen.

"Yeah, whatever. Just be careful out here," the teen stated, looking at Kurt and Kitty. "This isn't exactly the safest part of Karakura. I just went out get something to eat."

He held up a plastic bag with a few packages of sushi in it.

"Oh? I'm Kurt Vagner und zis is Kitty Pryde," Kurt said as Kitty gave him a small wave.

"My name is Abarai Renji," the teen said with a bow.

Kitty suddenly felt her face flush. What was that all about?

"I suggest you start heading home before you get into more trouble out here," Renji stated and then suddenly froze.

"What's the matter?" Kitty asked, noticing Renji look down the street.

They started to hear screaming and yelling as a lot of people started to run towards them. What was going on? Suddenly there was an explosion in some of the buildings. Put it looked like the explosion were coming from the outside and not from inside. This was what Mr. Logan and the Professor were talking about. A second later they felt the strange looking glasses in their pocket vibrate. They pulled them out and put them on.

What they saw was a large shimmer of something massive. There was no actual color and it was see through. It was like a massive mirage moving through the streets. It walked on four legs and was destroying everything in sight.

"Damn it!" They heard Renji curse. "Run! Run now as fast as you can!"

"What?" Kitty exclaimed. "What is that thing? What's going on?"

"I zink he has ze right idea! Let's get out of here," Kurt said, grabbing Kitty's hand. "Let's move it!"

They started running and noticed that Renji wasn't following them. In fact he disappeared into the crowed. Kitty stopped and looked around for him.

"Where is Abarai?" Kitty asked, not able to locate him.

"I don't know. But ve can't stand here like zis," Kurt said, pulled her to the side. "Ve have to keep moving!"

"But we don't know where we are!" Kitty shouted over the crowd.

"Ve don't have a choice," Kurt said, pushing Kitty out of the way for some large debris. "Let's get to safer area und I'll port us back to ze hotel."

"KURT!" was all Kitty could get out as part of a building fell and hit her friend in the head. "Kurt! Kurt, get up! Please, get up! Kurt!"

She started shaking him to get him to wake up. She noticed he was bleeding from his head. This wasn't good. She had to get him out of here. She tried to pick him up and was having bit of problem after he was currently dead weight.

"Kurt, please get up," she cried out. "Kurt! Damn it!"

"I shouldn't be doing this but you two look like you need a hand," a voice said behind her.

She turned around to see Renji holding out a hand to them. Kitty took note that the hat was no longer on his head. His hair was a bright red. It could even rival Jeans red locks. He also had an assortment of tattoos on his face a well. She shook her head realizing she was staring at him while he was trying to help them. Kitty moved out of the way as Renji picked Kurt up and threw the teen over his shoulder and then grabbed her hand. He then took off with them both down the street.

"I'll get to safe place but that's it," Renji said, looking back a Kitty. "From there you're on your own."

"I think I can handle that much," Kitty said, following right behind Renji. "Thank you again for helping us."

"It's not like I had choice in the matter unless you wanted to get killed," Renji stated with a snort.

"Um, Abarai-san, not to bother you but that thing is getting closer," Kitty said, looking behind her.

"I know that. Don't look back, just keep moving," he snapped at her. "And what's up with the funky eyewear?"

"Well, uh, they… Let me…" Kitty said, not sure how to put this in words. "See stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Renji asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Uh, well…" She said, scratching the back of her head.

"Later. Just keep moving," Renji said, pulling her a little harder and they turned down another street.

"Hey, wait our hotel isn't far from here," Kitty said, point up the street. "Abarai-san, what is that thing that's doing all this?"

"Nothing that concerns you," he stated, bring them to the front of the hotel.

"We're on the second floor," Kitty said, pointing up. "I can't carry Kurt by myself."

Renji let out a sigh and ran in with Kitty right behind him. They moved towards the elevator. Kitty got first followed by Renji and Kurt. When they made it up stairs they saw Logan waiting for them.

"Mr. Logan, Kurt's been hurt," Kitty said, rushing out the elevator. "He got hit on the head and I can't wake him up!"

"Let's get him in the room," Logan said heading back to the room. "I was just coming to go get you from the club when we started to hear the explosions. What's going on out there?"

Kitty was about to say something but held her tongue. Logan took note how she looked at the stranger carrying Kurt. He let the man in first to set Kurt down on futon. No sooner than that the man rushed out of the room and down the stairs. He wasn't going to take the time to wait for the elevator.

"That was a little rude," Kitty huffed out as Logan started to tend to Kurt.

"Kitty, explain what's going on," Xavier said. "All I can pick up is fear and panic."

"There's this massive creature out there," Kitty said, walking towards the window. "You can't see this thing with your bare eyes. These glasses actually work. It's massive about like 3 stories height and it walks on all fours and such."

"A creature?" Xavier said, looking at Kitty.

"I don't know what else to call it," Kitty said, turning back to the Professor. "Can you pick up on it?

"No. All I can pick up is the fear from the people running in the streets. They don't know what going on themselves," Xavier stated. "Logan how is Kurt?"

"He took a nasty hit to the head. I can bandage it but he may need some x-rays and some stitches," Logan said. "You think Ichigo would let us use his father's clinic? Kitty, go get some ice for his head."

"Okay," She said grabbing the bucket and hurried out the door.

"Chuck, that kid that brought in Kurt he has same strange scent as Toshiro," Logan said, putting some bandages on the boy's head.

"This is getting stranger by the minute," Xavier said, looking down at his student. "What's going on in this city?"

"I don't know. Can you pick up on the redhead that was in here?" Logan asked as Xavier shook his head.

"No, he was there but now it's like he got wiped off the face of the earth. I followed him down and out of the hotel and then he was gone," Xavier said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Strange things are happening in this city."

"We need to get Kurt examined," Logan said, tying off the bandage. "Call Ichigo and see if we can't use his clinic."

Kitty walked into the room with a container of ice. She gave it to Logan who proceeded to make a cold pack for Kurt's head. Xavier tried to get Ichigo on the phone but go no one. He didn't get Toshiro or Rukia at the house either. He focused on them but couldn't find them just like the redhead that was just here. This got a little worried.

"Logan let's start heading out to Ichigo's," Xavier said, looking at Logan. "I can reach them on the phone and I can't locate them telepathically."

"What?" Kitty asked, looking at Xavier.

"I don't know if the transit is working with what's going on," Logan said, looking at Xavier. "We can try it though."

Logan picked Kurt up and they got on the elevator. There was something really fishy go on here. For the most part the explosion had stopped but the panic and destruction remained. It didn't look like they could snag a taxi and they saw no buses. It was about 20 blocks to the clinic. This wasn't good. They could hear sirens going off everywhere. What a mess.

"Looks like we hoof it," Logan said, looking at Kurt. "Let's just hope that Ichigo is there then we get there."

"Kitty, tell me something about that boy that helped you," Xavier asked as they started moving down the street.

"I don't know much about him. We were at the club and we were confronted by a group of boys who wanted me to go with them. We told them off but they were willing to put up fight. He showed up and knocked them back," Kitty said, rubbing her eyes. "His name's Abarai Renji. Not long after introductions he started acting funny and that's when the creature appeared. I think he knew it was coming before these stupid glasses went off."

"Did you hear any roaring?" Xavier asked as Kitty shook her head. "Some people report a strange roaring cry. It's possible he may have heard it before your sensor went off."

"Yes, but it got weirder. He told us to run as fast as we could and we did but we noticed he wasn't running with us. In fact he disappeared. We pulled off for a second and that's when Kurt got hit with some debris," Kitty said, looking at her friend. "I tried to carry him on my own but he was dead weight. Then Abarai appeared again and made a strange comment. He told me he shouldn't be helping us but he did so anyway.

"We started running again. He told he would get us to a safe place and he made it quite clear that was as far as he would take us. He acted like we were a bother to him. He said he had no choice to help us unless we wanted to get killed. He must have been able to hear or see that thing. I told him it was getting closer but he already seemed to be fully aware of it. He then asked me about these glasses. I told him that it helped me see stuff I didn't tell what stuff but I think he got the jest of it and I don't think he likes these glasses. Like I'm not supposed to see this thing that's attacking.

"I then asked him as we neared to hotel what that thing was. He told me that it didn't concern me. When we got upstairs I felt hesitant to talk about what I saw with him standing there. He knows what's going out here I think but it's like some big secret."

Xavier mulled over what Kitty had just said. Some big secret. A secret that only few knew about. But was this thing what attacked to city no one really knows and those that do are keeping it quiet.

"Yes, we know and we think that Ichigo and his friends are caught in the same mess. How I don't know but they know something. This city is a hotspot for whatever this thing is and we are getting the bare tip of the iceberg," Xavier said, looking back at Kitty. "I think we stumbled on to something that's been going on for a very long time and it's only now really starting to show its head."

(A/N Well this chapter is a bit longer. So some people should be happy. Tell what you think about. I worked hard on this. It's getting close to 4:50AM. I'm tired. So good night!)

Millie M. Banshee


	9. Uneasy Feeling

A Place in Society

Chapter 9

Uneasy Feeling

(A/N Long time not write on this story! Well, I'm getting back into the swing of things. Yay! Okay, please look at the bottom of this chapter for something I want you the readers to do for me. It's a contest so please check it out.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

English (only around Japanese)

* * *

(Last Time)

"We started running again. He told he would get us to a safe place and he made it quite clear that was as far as he would take us. He acted like we were a bother to him. He said he had no choice to help us unless we wanted to get killed. He must have been able to hear or see that thing. I told him it was getting closer but he already seemed to be fully aware of it. He then asked me about these glasses. I told him that it helped me see stuff I didn't tell what stuff but I think he got the jest of it and I don't think he likes these glasses. Like I'm not supposed to see this thing that's attacking.

"I then asked him as we neared to hotel what that thing was. He told me that it didn't concern me. When we got upstairs I felt hesitant to talk about what I saw with him standing there. He knows what's going out here I think but it's like some big secret."

Xavier mulled over what Kitty had just said. Some big secret. A secret that only few knew about. But was this thing what attacked to city no one really knows and those that do are keeping it quiet.

"Yes, we know and we think that Ichigo and his friends are caught in the same mess. How I don't know but they know something. This city is a hotspot for whatever this thing is and we are getting the bare tip of the iceberg," Xavier said, looking back at Kitty. "I think we stumbled on to something that's been going on for a very long time and it's only now really starting to show its head."

* * *

(Present Time)

The X-Men continued down to Ichigo's thinking about and discussing what was going on in the city and with the strange secret that Ichigo's and his friends were hiding. As they got closer to Ichigo's Xavier suddenly noticed that Ichigo's presents suddenly returned along with Rukia's. He had been doing sweeps to see if he could locate them so he could tell them what happened. But the oddest thing was when they got on the block that Ichigo lived on they saw Ichigo outside the clinic with Renji's nose pitched between his fingers and Renji has fist full of Ichigo's hair yelling at each other.

"Not much for fighting techniques are they," Kitty muttered.

"I think they are more play fighting than anything else," Logan mumbled back.

Rukia and Toshiro just stared blankly at Ichigo and Renji as if nothing much was happening. Toshiro bent down picking up a couple pieces of broken pavement and promptly threw them, beaming Ichigo in the back of the head and Renji between the eyes. They quickly released each other and turned to glare at Rukia and Toshiro.

"Nice hit, sir," Rukia said with a thumbs up as Toshiro snorted in response.

"Well, you two grow up!" Toshiro snapped at them.

"He started it," they yelled in unison pointing at each other.

"I don't care who started it so help me I'll finish it myself if need be. I'm getting a headache from you two so drop it," Toshiro snapped back at them and took a couple step back. "It's late and I suggest we go say good night and go to bed. So, good night, Abarai."

"Okay, g'night, I'll see you at school tomorrow," Renji said, turning to walk back to Urahara but paused. "Huh? What you doing here?"

Ichigo, Toshiro, and Rukia turned to finally noticing Xavier and the others. They quickly took note of Kurt as he rested on Logan's back. Renji looked rather surprised. It must be a small world after all.

"What happened?" Rukia asked, looking rather concerned.

"Why don't you ask your friend there," Logan said, turning to Renji.

"Abarai?" Toshiro growled out.

"Nani? I didn't do anything," Renji chocked out looking at the pint sized captain.

"It was an accident! There was this, like, big explosion and we got caught up in it," Kitty said quickly. "Abarai-san helped me get Kurt back to the hotel room but Kurt hit his head and we can't get him to wake up."

"We were wondering if we could use your clinic," Xavier asked as the four teens looked at him and back at the x-men.

"I don't know. I know some machines but otou-san usually just tells to assume fetal position and get out of his way," Ichigo shrugged and then flushed red realizing he just said that.

"Seriously? The fetal position?" Renji leered with a laugh.

"I've actually see him assume to position in the hall," Rukia sighed as Ichigo looked like he was about to blow. "It's kind of sad really."

"Before you snap back remember that slip up came out of your mouth, Kurosaki," Toshiro pointed out as Ichigo crossed his arms and turned his head way. "Wouldn't it just be easier to take him down to the hospital?"

"Well, yes, but it's not that simple. Kurt's mutation is currently cloaked by a hologram. Things might not go well at a hospital," Xavier said to the point. "And due to the current mindset of the world it wouldn't be safe."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," Ichigo said, making a come gesture. "I'll get the key. Meet me at door of clinic."

Ichigo rushed inside his house and a couple minutes later came back out with the key and opened the front door to the family clinic. He turned on the lights and got Kurt on a gurney. He didn't know quite as much as his sisters did but he knew enough and Logan and Xavier had little medical knowledge themselves.

"I hope everything turns out okay," Kitty said, looking worried.

"I'm sure it will," Renji said, sitting down in one of the chairs in the hall.

"You're more than welcome to stay the night with us," Rukia said with a smile.

"I really don't think I have another choice," Kitty sighed.

Renji turned to see Toshiro going through a book and picked up the phone.

"Oi, Hitsugaya-taichou, who are you calling this late?" Renji asked. "What's that in your hands?"

"I got this out of Ichigo's room it's his address book for emergencies. I'm calling Ishida," Toshiro said, punching in the last number.

"What for?" Rukia asked.

"If and I'm only say if Wanger-san is in worse condition than this clinic can handle Ishida might be able to get us some room over at his father's hospital," Toshiro stated. "After all if Ishida can get a floor to himself I think he can do it again."

"How do know that?" Renji blinked. "You weren't there."

"I read your report on the matter along with everyone else's," Toshiro bit out as someone picked up the phone.

"Oh," Renji said, rubbing the back of his head.

**"Moshi-moshi."**

"Ishida-san, I have a favor to ask of you," Hitsugaya said, playing with the phone cord.

**"Eh? Hitsugaya-taichou? What time is it? It's going on 1 in morning. I just got to bed an hour ago after that Hollow attack. What do you need?"**

"I'm sorry to trouble you but Wagner Kurt has been hurt. If problems should arise do you think you can get some room in your father's hospital?" Hitsugaya asked as there was long pause on the end of the line. "Ishida-san, are you still there?"

"**Yeah, I'm here. Geez… I don't know… I mean it's my dad's hospital so I was privileged with that but… I don't think so again. I can try but it has to be cleared by my dad first, which is a one in a million shot. And with me and my dad not exactly seeing eye to eye… Why can't you just send him through emergency? They'll take care of him."**

"It's not that simple. Apparently Wagner-san has a cloaking device of some sort to hide his mutation, which is why he's over here at the Kurosaki Clinic. I'm just calling you in case we need some equipment or medicine that this clinic may not be able to provide. You're just a backup plan."

**"I'll see what I can do but don't cross your fingers. Hopefully you won't need to come over to the hospital. What happened by the way?"**

"Apparently, Wanger and Pryde were out on the town when that Hollow attacked. Abarai had met them somehow got them out of harms way but Wanger got hit on the head by some debris and it looks pretty bad."

**"Well, that doesn't sound very good. Let me go and I'll call you if something turns up. Are you calling from the house or the clinic?"**

"The clinic."

**"If you don't hear back from me more than likely I can't help you."**

"That's understood. Arigato."

Toshiro hung up the phone just Logan walked out into the hall. Was everything okay? Logan rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kitty asked.

"He'll be fine. He's got a nasty bump but there is no bleeding or swelling of the brain," Logan said, looking at Kitty relax. "He maybe out of it a little after he wakes up but nothing too bad we're hoping."

"Well, that's great to hear," Rukia said, patting Kitty on the back. "See? Everything tuned out fine. Why don't you come next door and get some sleep."

"Where will you be staying, Abarai?" Toshiro asked.

"Well, I guess I can head back over to Urahara's," Renji yawned. "Either that or bum out on the sofa for the night."

"I'd rather you went back to Mr. Hat and Clogs," Ichigo said, walking out drying his hands. "I'm sort of running out of room in my house."

"Hey, now it's only for the night," Renji snorted. "We'll be gone for school in the morning."

"Yes, but you don't have your uniform with you," Rukia pointed out.

"Ugh, damn are you really going to make we walk all the way back there?" Renji groaned.

"Fine. Renji can bunk with Toshiro then. Kitty can stay with Rukia and…" Ichigo said, turning to look at Logan.

"We can stay here in the clinic it'll be fine," Logan said. "Why don't you all get some sleep? We'll take care of Kurt from here."

"Kurosaki, is there anyway to transfer calls from the clinic to your house?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah, just put the phone on hold and dial 675. Why?" Ichigo asked, looking down at Toshiro.

"I called Ishida-san incase we needed anything medical related," Toshiro said, crossing his arms. "He may or may not call back depending on his father's answer."

"Oh, yeah, his dad owns one of the hospitals in town, doesn't he?" Ichigo mused, picking up the key of the counter.

"It's amazing how quickly your brain forgets things," Renji snorted, poking Ichigo in the head.

"Knock it off, Renji," Ichigo snapped, knocking Renji's hand away.

"Logan-san, if Ishida should call can you transfer the call to the house?" Toshiro asked, turning to look at the gruff mutant.

Logan nodded at the small captain. Rukia and Kitty were the first to leave all followed by Renji and Ichigo who were arguing and picking at each other. Toshiro was bringing up the rear and was looking rather annoyed at their bickering. They soon left and building grew quiet. The only ones left were himself, Xavier, and Kurt.

Logan turned and walked back down to Kurt's room. The tap of his boots were the only sound in the hallway. Xavier was just coming out of the room when Logan reached it. Xavier turned to look at Logan who let out a long sigh.

"Kitty's gone to spend the night with Rukia," Logan said plainly. "I also wanted to talk to you about something else. Now that one else isn't here. Toshiro called Ishida while were working with Kurt. It seems that Ishida's father owns one the local hospitals. Toshiro was trying to negotiate some medical aid, but while they were talking I overheard Toshiro. He called what happened down town as a 'Hollow.' Anything like that you've heard of?"

"No, I can't say I have. A Hollow, huh? That's different. Kitty told us it was some sort if creature," Xavier said, leaning back in his wheel chair. "That pretty much tells us that Ichigo and the others know what it is at least. But how do we get rid of it?"

"Don't know and something tells me that Ichigo, Toshiro, Rukia, and whoever else is involved isn't going to say a damn thing," Logan said, leaning on the wall.

"Yes, I know but what I don't know is what to make of this. The longer we stay and investigate the less we understand and the more complicated things are becoming," Xavier drawled. "The best thing to do is keep an eye on them. Like I said something is blocking me from Rukia, Ichigo, Toshiro, and even Renji. There may also be something blocking Rangiku, Uryu, and Orihime."

(A/N Well, sorry for the wait. I was planning on making this longer. But I think here is good enough. Sorry. Not my longest chapter I now. But tell me what you think!)

Millie M. Banshee


	10. The Icy Sounds of Bloody Blades Pt 1

A Place in Society

Chapter 10

The Icy Sounds of Bloody Blades Pt 1

(A/N Well, here is the next chapter. This one should move the story a little faster and has some good action in it.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

Logan turned and walked back down to Kurt's room. The tap of his boots were the only sound in the hallway. Xavier was just coming out of the room when Logan reached it. Xavier turned to look at Logan who let out a long sigh.

"Kitty's gone to spend the night with Rukia," Logan said plainly. "I also wanted to talk to you about something else. Now that one else isn't here. Toshiro called Ishida while were working with Kurt. It seems that Ishida's father owns one the local hospitals. Toshiro was trying to negotiate some medical aid, but while they were talking I overheard Toshiro. He called what happened down town as a 'Hollow.' Anything like that you've heard of?"

"No, I can't say I have. A Hollow, huh? That's different. Kitty told us it was some sort if creature," Xavier said, leaning back in his wheel chair. "That pretty much tells us that Ichigo and the others know what it is at least. But how do we get rid of it?"

"Don't know and something tells me that Ichigo, Toshiro, Rukia, and whoever else is involved isn't going to say a damn thing," Logan said, leaning on the wall.

"Yes, I know, but what I don't know is what to make of this. The longer we stay and investigate the less we understand and the more complicated things are becoming," Xavier drawled. "The best thing to do is keep an eye on them. Like I said something is blocking me from Rukia, Ichigo, Toshiro, and even Renji. There may also be something blocking Rangiku, Uryu, and Orihime."

* * *

(Present)

Morning rolled around soon enough and the sun filtered through the windows. Toshiro was the first one up and dressed for school. He was already pulling what he was going to eat for breakfast. Rukia was down next followed by Kitty and Renji. Ichigo was last to enter the kitchen. Once breakfast was ready and everyone went to sit down to eat Kitty made a couple extra plate to bring Xavier and Logan. Renji offered to help carry one more Kurt should he be awake.

"Uh, it's fine, Abarai-san," Kitty said with a light blush. "I can totally handle taking a couple of plates next door."

"It's not a problem," Renji said, making one extra plate. "C'mon, grab those plates and let's head over."

Renji and Kitty soon left the kitchen. Toshiro picked a little at his food and ate a little before picking up his plate and emptied it. Ichigo and Rukia watched him puzzled. He hardly ate anything.

"What's the matter, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Rukia asked.

"I'm just not real hungry today," Toshiro said, seating back down and sipped on his juice a little.

"Hey, maybe you got a touch of that bug I had," Ichigo suggested as Toshiro snorted.

"I highly doubt that," the young captain stated. "A gigai has higher than average antibodies among other things to keep it from becoming weakened."

"Okay, sorry," Ichigo snorted, putting some more food on his fork.

"I just have a bad feeling today," Toshiro muttered.

"Think SHE might be hanging around?" Rukia asked in a low voice.

Toshiro nodded slightly in response. Urahara had already seen her once just recently so she was most definitely lurking around the area. That meant that they had to be on guard when they went to school and for the rest of the day for that matter. Once finished with their food the trio headed next door the clinic when there was a knock on the door. Ichigo answered the door and was surprised to see Uryu with Orihime and Rangiku.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"We just came by to walk together as a group, is that crime?" Uryu snorted as Ichigo grunted.

"We also picked up Renji's uniform from Urahara's," Orihime said, holding up a bag. "He called and asked if we could since we were the closest at the time."

"Speaking of Renji, where is he?" Rangiku asked, looking around inside.

"In the clinic," Ichigo stated. "Come with us through the house entrance."

Once inside the clinic Ichigo explained what happened last night. They moved upstairs to the hall Kurt was on. They saw Xavier, Logan, Renji, and Kitty in the hall talking. Xavier was the first to spot them and welcomed the small group over.

"Well, good morning," Xavier said with a smile.

"So, how's Kurt this morning?" Uryu asked. "Hitsugaya called me last night."

"Oh, Kurt's doing well," Xavier said, looking at Uryu. "He was awake a few minutes ago. I don't believe we'll be needing anything from your father's hospital."

"That's good to hear. Oh, and speaking of my Father's hospital," Uryu said, turning to look at Ichigo. "Ryuken has reminded me once again to inform you, Ichigo, that are banned from the Karakura Hospital because of what happened this summer. Indefinitely and with no exceptions."

Renji, Orihime, and Rukia suddenly cringed. They remembered all too well what happened, while Ichigo seemed to still be drawing up a blank.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Uryu snapped.

Ichigo shrugged with a sheepish grin. Those that remembered the incident groaned in annoyance.

"Okay, let me put it this way. It involved two items that shouldn't have been mixed. That's why it has warning labels on it," Uryu said in dry tone pushing up his glasses. "We're talking about a large sum of money in repairs!"

"Oh, yeah…" Ichigo mused. "The thing with lighter and the…"

"'Oh, yeah,' my ass!" Uryu snapped. "That doesn't even include the elevator damages."

Uryu turn slightly to look at Renji. The red head took a couple steps back and attempted to look incent. He then pointed a finger at Ichigo.

"Hey, that little stunt was his idea," Renji blurted out, holding up his hands. "And in my defense I really didn't have an option."

"Thanks for the help, pal," Ichigo grunt through his teeth as Renji shrugged and grinned.

"Not that this story isn't riveting but we do have school in 20 minutes," Toshiro blurted out suddenly.

"What? Already?" Orihime said, looking at the clock. "Oh, no we have a test first period!"

"A test? You could have told us that last night," Ichigo snapped.

"Sorry, it must have slipped my mind," Orihime laughed.

"We have to go to school now. Sorry we can't stay," Rukia bowed.

"Not a problem. We'll just stay here to keep an eye on Kurt," Xavier smiled. "Don't worry about a thing."

The group waved good bye and hurried down the hall and out of sight. Xavier let out sigh as Logan took a seat beside Kitty out in the hallway. This was going to be a long day. Hopefully Kurt would be awake and well enough to move back to the hotel so they would stop impeding on Ichigo's hospitality.

"Catch any reason why Ichigo is barred from the hospital?" Xavier asked, giving a side glance at Logan.

"Not much. Something about a lighter and something that shouldn't be mixed with it," Logan said, leaning back in his chair, picking up his plate again. "And, uh, something to do with one of the elevators. Seems Abarai was a coconspirator in that one. Not much more was said on the matter but it was a great deal of damage from the sound of it."

"I don't want to be nosy or anything but do you think you can got look up what might have happened at Karakura Hospital?" Xavier asked, looking at Logan.

"I'll check one of the local libraries," Logan said, picking at his cold food a little bit. "The newspaper archives may have something."

"What's going on?" Kitty asked, looking between Logan and Xavier. "Is there, like, something going down with Ichigo and his friends?"

"Yeah, something like that, half-pint," Logan grunted, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "We're starting to think that whatever attacked the area you and Kurt were in last night that Ichigo, Toshiro, and the others are caught up in it. We believe they may know something about what it is and where it manifests from."

"Whoa, really?" She said, looking surprised.

"It's only a hunch nothing more but there is some sort of connection. We just don't know what it is yet," Xavier sighed, knitting his fingers together. "Just keep an eye out around them but don't butt in."

"Well, the libraries should be opening soon," Logan said, grabbing Kittle finished plate as well as Xavier's. "I'll dump these off in the kitchen and I'll head on out. Half-pint, stay here with the Professor for now."

"Alright, fine," she groaned, slumping down in her chair.

"I'll bring back copies if I can find anything," Logan said, walking down the hall.

"Sounds good," Xavier nodded as Logan reached the end of the hall and headed downstairs.

* * *

To say he was pissed would put it lightly. Toshiro walked down the sidewalk walking away from the clinic and Ichigo. They had another argument and suddenly his school supplies went missing. Poof. Thankfully it was only things for school and nothing to do with Soul Society but still. He had work in there due tomorrow. He knew, however, he wasn't alone and thankfully she wasn't saying in thing. He wasn't in the mood to talk.

Rukia opted to follow the young captain to follow orders. She knew not to open her mouth and she knew that Toshiro needed to blow off some steam. She was letting him walk it off in silence as she followed a ways behind him. After a while he stopped at a park bench and slumped down watching the large fountain in front of him. It was quiet here at least. He let out a long sigh and rubbed the sides of his head.

"That idiot," Toshiro growled out, watching the sun dance on the water.

A moment later he found a foam cup in front of him filled with shaved iced topped with some sort of red flavoring. He looked a little surprised to see it.

"It's watermelon," Rukia said with a smile trying to lighten his mood. "That's your favorite, isn't?"

"Arigato," Toshiro nodded, taking the cup and napkin. She then handed him the spoon.

Rukia sat down beside him but kept her distance. She had a cup of strawberry ice. The two sat quietly on the bench eating the shaved ice in peace. This really was a quiet spot to sit and relax. There weren't that many people around, the sound of the fountain was tranquil, and the song birds only added to it.

"How do you put up with him?" Toshiro asked, putting some ice in his mouth.

"Well, it's not easy believe me," Rukia said, turning to look at the captain. "But you get use to him after a while."

Toshiro just snorted at her and she grinned turning back to her shaved ice. Toshiro turned to look at her and opened his mouth to say something but the words died on his lips. Other than work the two never really talked to each other. The conversation just wasn't there.

"Were you going to say something?" she asked, noticing him looking at her.

"It wasn't anything important."

"Okay."

The two turned back to their cups. Silence took hold of the area again. Toshiro suddenly started to hear a ringing his ears. He rubbed them to see if that would help but it didn't do anything. He looked at Rukia noticed her shake her head and rub her own ears. It wasn't just him. Oh, no. She couldn't be here? Toshiro turned around just in time to see something come down at him and Rukia.

"Kuchiki, look out!" he shouted, grabbing her and pulled her off the bench.

The two quickly ran from the bench and turned around to watch it turn to dust. Behind what use to be the bench stood a young woman with short red hair with the edges dyed blond. She had sweet grin on her face but her eyes said something else.

"Hayashi," Toshiro growled out as her grin only grew darker.

"Well, what do I have here?" Akane laughed, looking at the two Shinigami in front of her. "The Ice Bastard and Snow Whore. What a lovely pair you'll make."

"Shut the hell up," Toshiro said, reaching into his pocket for his soul candy. _Where is it? Where did it go? Is it in the other pocket? No. Dammit! Where did it go? Oh, no…_

* * *

(Flash back)

"Rangiku, what are you doing?" Toshiro asked, looking up his second in command.

"Taichou, you dropped this out of your pocket," Rangiku said, picking up the tube of soul candy. "I'll stick it in your school bag so you don't loose it."

* * *

(End Flash back)

"I'll kill them, I swear," Toshiro said under his breath. "Kuchiki, let me have one of your candies."

"I would I except I gave the last of mine to you this morning," Rukia stated as Toshiro suddenly went blue in the face. "We had plans to go to Urahara's after school, remember? What wrong?"

"They were in my school bag," Toshiro said, out of the corner of his mouth.

"Oh," Rukia said, looking rather worried now.

"Well, I'm kind enough to let you jump shift so we can fight equally," Akane said, tapping her foot on the cement. "What's taking so long? You don't expect to fight me in your Gigai, do you?"

The two looked at each other and then back at her. At this point they didn't have a choice but to fight as they were. It would take a while for to get out of them manually. There wasn't anytime for that. They at least had Kido on their side so if they played their cards right they could get out of this mess. They quickly took a fighting stance and she looked a little puzzled.

"Well, it looks like I'm fighting you as you are," she said, pulling her blades out from her back and crossed the blades. "Very well, have it your way. SING LIKE THE STARS, GIMINI!"

Both of the katana shinned for moment before changing shape into two sickles. One was white with a black blade and the other black with a white blade. She ran the two blades together and they began to ring and vibrate.

"Hado Number 31: Shakkaho!" Toshiro called out, holding his hand out as a red ball of energy shot out at Akane.

She jumped out of the way and quickly came at them. Kido was a good fighting strategy but it was taxing on the body. She just had to wait and let them wear themselves down and the higher the spell the more taxing it was. Not only that but without saying incantation the spell loses some power. But until that time comes she just had to avoid the onslaught of two different spell casters. This sounded like it would be fun.

"Hado Number 4: Byakurai," Rukia shouted out this time, trying to hit with the lightning based attack.

"Missed me," Akane snorted, using a flash step and took a swing at Rukia's middle.

Rukia barely had to time to move back as the blade dissolved most of her shirt. Damn that was close.

"Damn you! Hado Number—" Toshiro never got the number out of his lip before coming face to face with the red head.

"Gigai are just too damn slow," Akane laughed, kicking Toshiro in the middle. "You know that! So why fight like this?"

"Taichou," Rukia called out, running to the small captain. "Hado Numb—"

"Bad girl," Akane said, sending sonic wave at Rukia. "Stay out of this! It's just me and Hitsugaya!"

Rukia covered her head with her arms as she was knocked back and a good chuck of earth underneath her was blown away with her. She hit the ground rolling as the broken ground pelted her. Akane then turned back to Toshiro to see him gone.

"Okay, Hitsugaya, you want to play hide and seek we can but know this," she said, rubbing the two blades back together to produce another attack. "I cheat. If you don't come out I'll make sure the Snow Whore get's it real good. Understand me?"

Suddenly she was knocked to the ground by a red blast from behind she hit the ground rolling. Toshiro quickly ran to help Rukia back to her feet. The back of Akane's haori was smoking a little as craned her head to look at them.

"That fucking hurt," Akane hissed in pain, getting back to her feet as Toshiro and Rukia hurried away from her. "You know you can't run from me!"

"We've got to find something to fight back with," Toshiro said, looking around the park.

"There's an old construction site about two blocks down we might be able find to some old rebar or something," She said, painfully running towards the site with Toshiro beside her.

Suddenly Akane stood in front of them holding up Yin and Yang. This wasn't good. They really needed to hide and come up with a plan. They couldn't keep fighting her like this.

"I told you Gigai are just too slow," she sighed, grinding the two blade together. "I was really hoping only to get rid of the young captain but you seem to want to same ending, Kuchiki."

"That's not going to happen," Rukia snapped, pulling a rock out that she was hiding in her small bosom and beamed Akane hard between the eyes. "Let's get out of here!"

"You little bitch," Akane shouted, watching them run towards the boarder of the park, rubbing her head, finding a little blood.

Once at the sidewalk Rukia and Toshiro quickly headed towards the old abandoned site. They needed to figure how to fight her. It was clear she couldn't use a sound attack unless they struck and grind against each other. Even if they found a way to get one of them from her each of those blades had thier own special attack. Yin had lightning powers and Yang controlled the wind.

"We need to cut down this alley," Rukia stated, pointing ahead they quickly darted across the street nearly getting hit by oncoming traffic. "Yikes that was close!"

"Don't EVER do that again," Toshiro gasped, following her into the alley. "You couldn't have really gotten us killed!"

"I know, I'm sorry! We just need to make a left at the end of this alley. It's a dead in street up here. It was used a service road before the site was shut down," Rukia stated only to hear a sharp ringing her in ears. "

Both of them barely had the time to turn around to see their attacker as a massive sound wave hit them with an explosive force. The sidewalk and buildings around rocked and were torn apart. They were hit full force and were shot out of the alley landing in the dead end street covered in blood, cuts, and bruises. They tried to sit up as they heard someone run to them. Toshiro was the first to get half way up and rubbed the blood and debris from his turquoise eyes.

"L-Logan-san…"

(A/N Well, I'll leave it here for now. Sorry for the long wait but I'm finally out of school! At last! I'm hoping to moving again this year and out this apartment. I can't wait. Laterz!)

Millie M. Banshee


	11. The Icy Sounds of Bloody Blades Pt 2

A Place in Society

Chapter 11

The Icy Sounds of Bloody Blades Pt. 2

(A/N GAAAAAAAH! I know I haven't update this story in a while and do apologize. I'm stuck with some other stories right now such as A Time Not So Remembered and White. However, after rereading this story I'm sorry to say that it's fallen out of my favor. I know all of you like it so I'm going to leave it up. It is up for adoption if anyone wants it. This will be my final chapter for it. I can't just leave that fight hanging like that. Please forgive me. However, I do have another idea in the works to make up for this. Look for it in the near future.)

**SOUNDS/sound**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

English (When speaking around Japanese)

* * *

(Last Time)

Once at the sidewalk Rukia and Toshiro quickly headed towards the old abandoned site. They needed to figure how to fight her. It was clear she couldn't use a sound attack unless they struck and grind against each other. Even if they found a way to get one of them from her each of those blades had their own special attack. Yin had lightning powers and Yang controlled the wind.

"We need to cut down this alley," Rukia stated, pointing ahead they quickly darted across the street nearly getting hit by oncoming traffic. "Yikes that was close!"

"Don't EVER do that again," Toshiro gasped, following her into the alley. "You could have really gotten us killed!"

"I know, I'm sorry! We just need to make a left at the end of this alley. It's a dead in street up here. It was used a service road before the site was shut down," Rukia stated only to hear a sharp ringing her in ears. "

Both of them barely had the time to turn around to see their attacker as a massive sound wave hit them with an explosive force. The sidewalk and buildings around them rocked and were torn apart. They were hit full force and were shot out of the alley landing in the dead end street covered in blood, cuts, and bruises. They tried to sit up as they heard someone run to them. Toshiro was the first to get half way up and rubbed the blood and debris from his turquoise eyes.

"L-Logan-san…"

* * *

(Present Time)

Logan got down on his knees to help Toshiro back up to a sitting position. What had just happened? Logan saw Rukia a little farther at the end of alley. She was slowly getting up as well.

"Stay here," Logan said, getting up and hurried towards Rukia.

"Hitsugaya, above you!" Rukia shouted out.

Logan whipped around just in time to see Toshiro get to his feet and move back as the ground where he had been sitting erupt and turn to dust. Was that woman here; the one that Xavier mentioned after reading Toshiro's and Ichigo's minds? If so where was she? Why couldn't he smell her or see her? Rukia and Toshiro seemed to know where she was located. It wasn't until a moment later did he ever notice that the glasses in his shirt pocket had been going off. He had been more interested in the wellbeing of Rukia and Toshiro to notice the glasses. He quickly pulled them out and put them on.

He saw what Kitty had mentioned. There was no color and no good details to be had. The figure was a shimmer, like a mirage, standing between him and Toshiro. But he could, however, tell that the figure had a humanoid shape, female, and wasn't much taller than Rukia. He also took note of the two large sickle shaped items in the figure's small hands. Well, this pretty much confirmed that everyone that they met so far knows about what's going in Karakura Town but what it was still had not come to light.

"This has been quite entertaining but not much fun with you running around in that Gigai," Akane said, grinding the two blades together. "So I'll just end everything here and be done with it."

"Logan-san, this matter does not concern you please leave," Toshiro said, eying some rusty rebar just a few steps to his left.

"Please, do as he says, Logan-san," Rukia added in, grabbing her own piece of rebar. "This is something that involves us only. There is no reason for you to be part of it."

"Whatever you guys are facing down I'd like to help," Logan said, looking at Toshiro. "You're both pretty hurt as well. That's something I can't overlook!"

"A friend of yours?" Akane asked, pointing a sickle at Logan with a wicked smirk on her face. "So he wants to play too? I don't mind another player! It just makes the stake's higher, don't you think?"

"Don't you dare, Hayashi! Logan-san, get out of here!" Toshiro shouted as Akane turned to face Logan.

Logan barely had enough time to get his claws out before finding the shimmering woman in his face. Damn she was fast. Real fast! Without the glasses he wouldn't have even know the woman was there. She made no sound, lacked any scent, and the fact that she was invisible to the necked eyed didn't help at all. It was almost as if she were… If she were…a ghost.

That was the last thought Logan had before he found himself on the ground looking up at the sky. He felt odd. Cold like but it wasn't cold at all outside at all. He did manage to hear Rukia scream not so much in fear but in anger. A moment later he felt a pressure on his chest. He looked up to see a woman clad in black stepping on him. She looked a little familiar. Her red hair was cut short tipped in blond with little flower clips in her hair. He quickly took noticed that she had two large sickles in her hands and one of the blades she was cradling a large chain. This was the woman he couldn't see earlier so what was the difference now?

"You, bitch," Toshiro grumbled out, finally getting his hands on some rebar.

"Here's the game. If you give me your life and I'll let this dude and the snow whore go," Akane said, looking at Toshiro before turning back to Logan. "If not, I'll gladly sever his chain instantly without another thought."

"That's not going to happen! Get off me," Logan said, grabbing her foot and threw her off him without much effort.

Akane tumbled to the ground but quickly got to her feet again. Logan felt a small weight pulling on his chest and he look down to see a plate and a large chain attach to it. What the hell was this thing?

"Don't pull on that," Rukia warned Logan, running towards Akane with rebar and took a swing just missing her. "UGH! You keep away from him!"

"Then get out of those body bags and fight me," Akane laughed, now charging at Rukia.

"You keep away from her," Logan yelled, taking a swing with his claws at Akane.

The large metal claws made contact with her upper arm. She let out a scream as she backed away from Rukia and dropping one of her weapons as she clutched her blooded arm. Akane quickly took a look at Logan and finally noticed the long metal claws that protruded from the top on his hands. A mutant, huh? Figures. She'll just have to keep an eye on him but she still had the upper hand. All she had to do was cut that chain and perform a konso and he wouldn't get in her way again.

A split second later she heard running feet. She didn't have time to turn before she felt something large and hard crash into the back of her ribs. It was more rebar this time it came from her target. Toshiro had finally made is first real strike. Damn him. She reached down painfully and picked up her other sickle before striking them and sending all three of her assailants back with sonic blast. She got into a fighting stance. She couldn't let these cuts in her arm get the better of her. She had to get rid of that little bastard. She had waited just too long to let this happen.

She quickly took aim and used her Shun-po to get right up in front of Toshiro. Toshiro had his rebar ready and took a swing at her. She caught the rusty metal with a sickle and turned it to dust.

"Let me give you a hand. I want to fight you as a Shinigami," Akane said, raising her sandal and showed the same symbol use on the gloves to remove souls from bodies. "You know you could have just asked to let me help out of those Gigai."

She took a hard kick at Toshiro, sending him back, tumbling along the ground. Logan quickly took another swing at her but she vanished before he could lay a claw on her. Damn she was fast.

"You really are quite troublesome," Akane said, standing on a body with the chain cradled in one of her sickles. "If you haven't noticed you're a bit out of place. In all honesty the first hit I gave you should have severed this chain but you're more resilient than most. You lucky bastard. Why don't you explain it to him what this chain is for, snow whore?"

Logan looked down at the body to see himself, lying lifeless on the ground. That chain was connected to his double. What was going on? Logan felt a growl build in this throat. He didn't like this.

"That's the Chain of Fate. If she cuts that you'll die," Rukia stated, wiping some blood her eyes. "Right now, that chain is the only thing keeping you connected to the physical world."

"Physical world? You're kidding me, right?" Logan asked, looking at little confused. "You saying I'm a ghost or something?"

"I wish we were joking but if that chain is severed we'll have to send you on to the next life," Toshiro spoke up, standing up with a long sharp blade in his hand. "So do us all a favor, Logan-san, and stay on the sidelines on this fight. I know you want to help us but right now you're nothing more than a liability. This is a grudge that's been building for several years between me and Akane. It is nothing for you to sully your hands over."

"Hitsugaya?" Logan looked at Toshiro as if it were for the first time.

He saw Toshiro's body on the ground and standing above it was also Toshiro. However, this version was in an outfit similar to the woman's but with a long white coat and a sheath strapped to his back. The sword in his small hand looked like it had seen some battle before but it was well taken care of. The boy was still blooded but he seemed to have gained a second wind.

"So the little taichou is finally ready to fight me?" Akane laughed, letting go of Logan's chain. "Well, c'mon then, you little title stealer! Come at me!"

"Reign upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro called out as the blade lengthened and a chain with a crescent shaped blade formed on the hilt.

The clouds above them gathered and darkened and the air took on an odd chill. Holy shit. Logan stared at Toshiro and the boy was dead serious. Akane seemed a bit surprised at this but quickly regained her composer. This is what she wanted after all. A real fight with the leader of squad 10. A position that swears should have been hers.

"It's been a while since I last saw Hyorinmaru. Rumor has it it's the strongest ice based zanpakuto in all of soul society," Akane snorted with a smirk at the boy. "I'd like to test just how strong."

"It's suicide to fight me, don't be a fool," Toshiro warned, taking a few step forward. "You haven't had both of them together for a long time. You do not have the skill or experience using them together."

"Shut your mouth, you brat," Akane snapped at him, raising her spirit energy. "I'll fight you and still defeat you! I will never get your position but at least I'll be rid of you!"

She instantly charged at Toshiro. Toshiro quickly blocked he first but he wasn't fighting against one blade he was fight against two. He ducked to avoid the other sickle. He also couldn't do much in this narrow alleyway especially with Rukia and Logan there. He risked hurting them. He needed to get up above the buildings! It would give Rukia time to help Logan back in his body if nothing else.

"You want me that badly, Hayashi? Then catch me," Toshiro taunted, jump strait up and started jumping off the side of the buildings.

"Are we playing this again?" Akane snapped quickly following him.

Rukia let out a along sigh of relief, putting a hand over her racing heart. She knew that the taichou left so that she could help Logan back to his body and wipe his memory of this whole mess. She quickly hurried over the Logan body and started assessing the damage. Everything looked good she need a little energy the bind the soul back with body. However, debris from up above started falling. It would take some time and she couldn't do anything with large chunks of building and ice falling on them.

"Oh, this isn't looking good," Rukai grumbled. "I can't rebind you here without the possibility of getting crushed. I'll have to move your body to another location."

"I'd like to see you try that," Logan said, crossing his arms.

"Listen if I can drag an unconscious Ichigo, I can drag you," Rukia said, turning to look at the ghostly Logan. "And trust me, he's heavy as dead weight."

"Yeah, okay, but there is a difference between me and him," Logan said, holding out his hand and his claws extended again. "You see this? This is antimantium and it's been graphed to my entire skeleton. It's the hardest metal out the, which also mean it's very dense and heavy. You'll have a hard time pulling me anywhere."

Just to see, Rukia grabbed one of his arms. That on its own was much heavier than it should be. She gave one good pull and his body barely moved him. She pulled again using a little of her spiritual pressure. She got a little farther but she couldn't do that continuously. She would be able to move him much easier if she wasn't in this damn gigai. She could try to pull herself out it but that usually resulted in awkward positions and sometimes getting stuck. This was frustrating.

Suddenly the sound of running feet could be heard. Logan and Rukia quickly turned around to see a man with shaggy brown hair, a tall build, and dark mocha colored skin. A wash of relief rolled over Rukia. If anyone could move Logan it would be him. She smiled and quickly ran to him.

"Is everything alright, Rukia?" Chad asked, looking down at Rukia.

"Oh, Chad, I need you to move his body out of here for me," Rukia said quickly, hooking a thumb at Logan. "I need to rebind his soul and I can't do it here."

"Yes, of course," Chad said, walking over to Logan's body.

"Good luck," Logan said as Chad looked at him with one brown eye from under his hair.

Chad said nothing to him before bending down and picked Logan up with a little difficulty but not too much. He adjusted the mutant's weight to a more manageable position before turning to the soul.

"You weight a lot," Chad said dully, partially dragging Logan.

"Yes, I know," Logan snorted at man. _Huh. I might want to keep an eye on this guy. It can take a lot move me. Especially being dead weight._

"Carried heavier things, though," Chad said, turning towards the mouth of alleyway.

"C'mon, you two. Let's get out of here," Rukia said, running over to Toshiro's gigai.

Rukia quickly picked up Toshiro's gigai and followed after them. The boy wasn't much smaller than she was and it was it little difficult to handle but she managed. Once they found a safer location things would go over a lot better.

* * *

Toshiro saw out of the corner of his eye that Chad had come and helped Rukia with Logan. However, he couldn't ponder on that as he had a very serious issue to deal with. Despite not using Yin and Yang together for such a long time Akane still managed to do fairly well against him but great. Now that Rukia and the others were out of harm's way he could really get down to fighting.

He quickly sent another blast of ice at her as she used shun-po to get out of the way. He quickly turned blocking her vibrating blades with Hyorinmaru. Although it didn't do much to the blade it still sent vibrations up his arms and it hurt like hell when he had to hold her off. It was making his arms feel fatigued. This wasn't good.

He pushed back hard knocking her back. She took more swings at him and she dodged his strikes. Toshiro more or less wanted to see how she faired in fighting. She still had her skills but they were a bit rusty to say the least. It was clear she didn't have the power she used to and in all honesty he was the one dragging out this stupid grudge match. If he wanted to, he could easily be done with this whole fiasco. So why was he letting this continue?

She backed off for a moment to catch her breath. Akane was obviously not use to fighting any more. In fact it almost seemed labored for her. He was expecting her to be a little out of shape but this… This was much more than just being out of practice. Now that her façade was starting to come apart he could see most her attacks were out of desperation.

"What is the matter with you?" Toshiro asked as she glared at him.

"Nothing!" Akane snapped, viciously. "I'm just a little out of practice!"

"No, there's more to it than that," Toshiro said, bluntly. "You're burning out rather quickly."

"I'm just out of practice," she yelled at him, charging with her blades ready to strike.

Toshiro used his flash step to get out her way. He quickly appeared behind her and made a shallow strike down her back. She let out a painful scream as she struggled to remain airborne. She turned around to face him again. Fire burned in her eyes as Toshiro just stood there.

"That wasn't even a full speed shun-po," he pointed out to her but she only seemed to get angrier at the comment. "You're more than out of practice. I can see it's hard for you to even stay up here. Would it be easier to continue on a solid surface?"

"Don't mock me," she hissed at him, clinching her sickles tightly.

"Your yelling isn't helping you very much either," Toshiro sighed, lowing his sword. "Why are you really fighting me, Akane? This seems more like the act of a desperate person, than someone seeking revenge. This would have been planned out in better detail."

"Shut up," she called, racing at him again.

Toshiro grabbed the chain from his zanpakuto and spun it around before releasing it at her. It wrapped around one her wrists and he quickly flung her towards the rooftop. She hit hard, rolling a bit. He quickly landed not far from her. She struggled to push herself up onto her feet. Most greenhorns would be faring better than her right now.

"Y-you little bastard," she barked at him, struggling to stay on her feet. "I'll… I'll kill you for this!"

"You lack that ability so, therefore you're nothing but words," Toshiro stated, looking her up and down. "I don't know what you thought you would accomplish. You were more of a threat earlier when your energy wasn't so depleted and I was stuck in that gigai."

She was angry that was for sure. She also looked like she was a couple of good hits from being knocked out. It seemed once they got up in the air her energy just started to drop, rapidly. He honestly saw no interest in continuing this. However, his orders were to kill her this time. He could not grant her any mercy. But, yet, he couldn't do so without knowing why she attacked him so recklessly. There had to be a reason why she was doing this crazed act and something told him it wasn't do to an old grudge.

"Answer me, Akane, why are you really doing this? You knew you wouldn't be able to hold your own against me from the beginning," Toshiro said clearly and sternly. "I'd like to know the real reason why you're doing this and you can also drop the tough girl act. I'm not buying into it."

She just stood there seething as he stared blankly at her. How dare he! She clinched her teeth together tightly and raised her sickles to strike them together. But she only felt a sharp pain pierce her chest. Toshiro had just run her through with his Hyorinmaru. She didn't even seem him move to make that strike. He pulled the blade out as she collapsed to the ground, coughing up blood.

"F-finish it, you ba.. Bastard," she choked out, struggling to at least get up on her elbows to look up at him.

"Why?" Toshiro asked, crutching down to her level. "Tell me why you've done this, Hayashi."

"I wanted to see you d-dead," she spat at him, coughing up a little more blood.

"Uh, no. The real reason," he snorted, looking her dead in the eyes. "You were always a pretty bad liar so, make this easy on yourself. What was the real reason you so hastily attacked me? Did Aizen put you up to this?"

"N-no," she mumbled, turning away from him.

"Then why? I'm getting tired of asking," he said, putting the tip of Hyorinmaru under her chin. "Answer me!"

"After y-you let me go Sotaicho didn't th-think that was right. So he had Kurotsuchi make a gigai that w-would actually kill me slowly," Akane mumbled. "I've b-basically been poisoned these l-last few years. He n-never had any intention of j-just letting me go."

"What?" Toshiro asked, looking at her.

"It t-took me a long time to s-save enough energy to br-break into the Seireitei and get m-my sister's blade," she said, turning her eyes to look up at him again. "However, that w-was most of my reserve th-that I used doing that."

"Then you knew you wouldn't have the strength to fight. So why did you?" Toshiro questioned. "I told you once before fighting me was… Fighting me was suicide… That's why you attacked me. It wasn't about me taking the captains' title from you. You wanted me to kill you."

She turned away from him again and he removed the blade from her throat. In all honestly he would have been better off not knowing why she did this. Toshiro let out a sigh and stood up. His orders were to kill her and she was bound to die from that wound as it was.

"Get it over w-with, dammit," she hissed at him, tear coming down her eyes.

"Why did you want me to kill you? You could have just done it yourself," Toshiro pointed out.

"I couldn't. I-I just couldn't do it…" she grumbled. "I w-wanted to go out f-fighting."

"I see. You at least wanted a warrior's death," Toshiro hummed, setting his jaw. "I suppose you owe you that much."

"Then do it," she barked at him as the pain was starting to get unbearable.

"Very well," he said, raising his blade and she lowered her head. "I will make this quick."

He looked at the woman and drew in a hard breath. He gripped Hyorinmaru hard and brought the blade down, swiftly. It was done. This was a bigger mess than it should have been. Toshiro was going to have a long talk Yamamoto-sotaicho when he got back.

* * *

Logan sat on a bench just inside the Kurosaki clinic. He didn't remember how he got there. He remembered going to the library, leaving there, and doing something with Rukia and Toshiro but what he didn't know. He had another memory running around in head but something told him it was false. It didn't quite match up. He didn't like it. Something happened but what?

He turned to look out the window. It was later in the day than he remembered leaving library. That was a pretty good clue that something happened to him. He also had the scent of a man on him he didn't know. That also didn't settle well with him. He was going to have Chuck look into it. The two people he remembered seeing before this happen was Rukia and Toshiro. He was sure of it because he also had their scent on him too. He also took notice that those papers he got from the library were no longer with him either. Something was seriously wrong and he was going to figure out what.

(A/N Sorry, that's it folks. I know I make new chapter and leave you a cliffhanger. That wasn't too nice of me. But I decided to do that if I did ever want to pick it up again. Sorry, again. This all I'm writing on it. It is officially closed. It is, however, up for adoption. Thank you.)

Millie M. Banshee


End file.
